Les larmes du bonheur
by Ereshkigal
Summary: Bon, alors cette fic et pour tous ceux qui aiment Kyo, Yuki et Tohru...Si vous êtes homophobes, ou contre la bisexualité, vade retro!!!^___^
1. Une journée comme les autres

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! couple c'est à deux non? ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'était Tohru...et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Chapitre 1: une journée "normale"  
  
Tohru entra dans la cuisine, comme chaques matins elle allait préparer le petit déjeuné.  
  
Comme chaques matins, elle allait voir Kyo descendre de sa chambre les cheuveux humides de rosée parce qu'il avait encore une fois oublié de descendre du toit avant le petit matin, et qu'il n'avait eu le temps que de se changer avant de la rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner..  
  
Comme chaques matin, il allait lui sourire de cette façon si particulière...  
  
-Salut Tohru!   
  
- Oh, euh,sa..salut Kyo!  
  
-Tu rêvassait?  
  
- Je..euh...oui, enfin, non..je...  
  
Kyo lui sourit gentiment et Tohru se sentit rougir brutalement.  
  
-Je peux t'aider?  
  
- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas tu pourrais porter ce plat sur la table?  
  
- Bien sûr...  
  
Kyo prit le plat et se dirigea vers la table d'un pas nonchalant.  
  
"Il est vraiment plus calme depuis un certain temps...depuis que j'ai vu sa veritable forme en fait, depuis ce jour de pluie ou Yuki et moi sommes allé le chercher..."  
  
===Flash back====  
  
Torhu accrochée au bras de Kyo, de la chose qui elle le savait était Kyo, en train de lui dire à quel point elle aime vivre avec lui et Yuki, combien elle voudrait que ça continue, combien même si elle a peur de lui, elle tient à lui tout de même.... Et Yuki, dont le bras saigne pour avoir voulu lui aussi stopper Kyo dans sa fureur....Puis soudains le calme...Kyo redevenu Kyo, l'adolescent aux cheuveux orange...Qui lui dit que lui aussi il tient à elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se transformer en chat...Puis le retour à la maison, Tohru serrant Kyo contre son coeur alors que celui-ci s'était endormi en ronronnant contre elle, la paix enfin revenue en son âme...Le regard tendre de Yuki les couvant tous les deux du regard....  
  
===Fin du Flash back===   
  
Tohru soupira doucement, puis se remit à la confection de ses nouveaux nigiris tout en reflechissant.  
  
" Peut-être qu'un jour je saurait ce qui ne va pas chez moi....pourquoi j'éprouve de tels sentiments...et pourtant quand mes yeux tombent sur...."  
  
-Tohru, j'ai faim!  
  
- Oh bonjour Shigure, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fini de tout préparer...je vous demande pardon, pardon malgrès votre bonté je...  
  
- Ne t'excuse pas en vers le clebs Tohru!  
  
- Maismaismais...  
  
- Bonjours? C'est le matin?  
  
- Oui Shigure-sama, je suis désolée je suis une bonne à rien...vous avez faim et moi je...je...  
  
- JE T'AI DIT DE PAS T'EXCUSER!!!!  
  
- Pardon Kyo, je suis désolée...  
  
Kyo la regarda puis souffla bruyament avant d'aller se rasseoir avec un "irrécupérable" et en secouant la tête.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas Tohru, quand Kyon ne se mélera plus de affaires des autre ce sera un véritable miracle!!!  
  
- Je t'embloupe veille peau, et m'apelle plus comme ça!!!!  
  
-Non mais à qui tu dis ca.?!!!??..  
  
-A toi sale clebs!!!!!  
  
Tohru regarda la scène émue de voir que rien ne changerai de si tôt.  
  
Yuki apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, mal reveilé comme à son habitude, les yeux dans le vague, il fonça sur Tohru et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. Tohru vira immédiatement au cramoisi, puis pris son parti et referma les bras sur Yuki qui ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux violet, puis réalisant la pression des bras de sa petite Nigiri sur lui, cette fois parfaitement réveillé, vira à la couleur dite de la tomate bien mûre...puis POUF se transforma en souris. Tohru le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le carrelage. Tout en serrant le petit animal elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
-jesuisdésoléeYuki-kunjesuisstupideetjefaistoujoursdesgaffes!!!snif  
  
-Mais non Tohru, c'est de ma faute, j'ai paniqué quand je me suis réveillé dans vos bras et j'ai..enfin...je...sous le coup de l'émotion..je me suis transformé...  
  
Yuki se serra un peu plus contre Tohru, se morigenant interieurement sur sa stupidité et entrepris d'essuyer les larmes de la douce jeune fille du bout de la patte....elle lui sourit doucement et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand POUF...  
  
Yuki vit Tohru se tourner à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le mur alors qu'une main lui tendait ses vêtements. Il allait remercier Shigure quand il avisa que c'était Kyo qui lui rendait son uniforme, et qui plus est qui le mattait sans vergogne...Yuki rougit violement sous le regard de son cousin, qui détourna prestement les yeux.  
  
Plus tard, à l'école Tohru retrouva Hana et Uo, qui comme à leur habitude faisaient bande à part alors que Kyo et les autres élèves chahutaient joyeusement. Yuki quand à lui était à une importante réunion de délégués, qui se tenait dans l'amphithéatre, facilement reperable grace au troupeau de filles massées à chaque fenêtre dans l'unique but d'appercevoir le prince.  
  
- Ma petite Tohru, le groupe des fanatiques de Yuki ne t'as pas embetée j'espère....  
  
- Non ça va, merci Uo-chan!!!  
  
- Tohru, tes ondes sont bizarres depuis un certain temps...  
  
-C'est à dire que, Hana-chan, je....  
  
Tohru rougit violement, puis baissa la tête de manière à cacher sa gêne.  
  
-Ce qui doit arriver arrive toujours Hana-chan!!!!  
  
- Je sais ce qui ne m'empêche pas de ne pas aimer ça, Uo-chan...  
  
- Hon hon  
  
-Mmh  
  
La matinéese deroula sans incident majeur, puis ils dejeunèrent tous ensemble, Uo taquinant Kyo, comme à son habitude. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que la bombe éclata: cette année, pour la traditionnelle fête du lycée, les projet devait être collectifs, cependant afin de favoriser une plus grande expression personnelle les équipes ne dépasseraient pas 6 personnes. Le professeur laissa cinq minutes de réflection au élèves afin qu'ils forment d'eux même les groupes. Tohru avait déjà saisit la main d'Uo et d'Hana, lorsque Yuki s'approcha timidement d'elle.  
  
- Tohru, je peut me mettre avec vous  
  
-Oui bien sûr  
  
-Car j'ai pensé que cela serai plus pratique vu que nous habitons ensemble...  
  
Puis réalisant que Tohru lui avait dit oui, releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille et sourit.  
  
- Merci  
  
- Non c'est nous qui te remercions car nous sommes parfaitement incapables de mettre sur pied un quelconque projet!! N'est-ce pas Tohru?  
  
- Oui Uo, nous sommes complètement nulles!!!  
  
- Hum, hum  
  
Kyo venait de tousser pour attirer l'attention des filles qui le regardèrent surprises.  
  
- Si je peut me joindre à vous, bien que vous ayez son altesse sérenissime, l'organisateur le plus doué de tout les temps dans votre groupe...  
  
- Baka neko!!!  
  
- Si tu veux tête de carotte, tu nous servira de larbin!!!  
  
Uo sourit sadiquement à Kyo. Interieurement elle riait à gorge déployée de la situation   
  
" C'est si kawaï, ils sont tous les deux dingues de Tohru et aucun ne veut se l'avouer, je me demande comment va se terminer cette histoire!! En plus depuis quelque temps tête de carotte semble s'être calmé, et le prince est plus souriant....interessant!"  
  
-Très interessant en effet Uo-chan!!  
  
- Hanajima, arrête de lire mes ondes!!!  
  
- .....  
  
- Bon les enfants je relève les groupes!!! Alors à l'appel, quel groupe est déjà pret?  
  
Tohru leva la main  
  
- Honda...  
  
- Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki, Uotani Arisa, Soma Kyo et Soma Yuki, monsieur.  
  
- Bien, vous n'êtes que cinq?  
  
- Oui....pardon.  
  
-Mais ce n'est rien, ça risque d'être....productif  
  
Le professeur eut un sourire pensif, puis se remit à noter les groupes.  
  
Le soir même il se retrouvaient tous à la sortie avec pour mot d'ordre de réfléchir à une idée originale. Après avoir dit aurevoir à es deux amies Tohru rentra à la maison pour préparer le dîner accompagnée de ses deux chevaliers servants.  
  
Durant le dîner Shigure, à l'annonce du projet pour la fête du lycée, parti dans ses remarques douteuses.  
  
- J'ai une idéee d'enfer! Vous vous habillez tous les cinq en jolies hotesses d'accueil, en vous faisant payer pour un tour et un peu plus !!! je vois bien les petits costumes conçu par Ayame sur vos jolies formes!!!  
  
BLALM =} bruit de Shigure s'abattant sur le sol.  
  
- Hanajima lui grillera la cervelle!!  
  
- Si il en a encore une!  
  
- Bien dit K'so nezumi!!!  
  
- Euh, Yuki, Kyo, je crois que Shigure saigne...  
  
-BIEN FAIT!!!  
  
Sur ce les deux garçons filèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
- je suis un imcompri!!!  
  
Tohru, regarda Shigure affolée puis prit la trousse de soins.  
  
( à suivre)  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Pfiou, fini!!!  
  
Shigure: Pourquoi personne n'aime mes idées?  
  
Kyo: Peuh, personne n'aime les pervers!!!  
  
Shigure & Ereshkigal: EYH!!!  
  
Kyo: ben quoi je ne fait que dire la vérité!  
  
Ereshkigal: Attention à tes petites fesses toi!!!  
  
Kyo: Tu crois que tu me fais peur?  
  
Ereshkigal qui tape comme une malade sur son clavier:" Ayame s'approcha de Kyo, qu'il avait préalablement attaché..."  
  
Kyo: Pitiéeeeeee, pas lui, OSKOUR!!!!  
  
Ereshkigal: Keskondit à l'autrice?  
  
Kyo: Pardon  
  
Ereshkigal: Biieen!!!  
  
Yuki: Bravo baka neko, maintenant tu l'as énervée...  
  
Ereshkigal: Meuh non mon petit raton, c'est rien...je suis juste en train de penser: Lemon ou pas lemon? Kyo m'aide à prendre ma descision........  
  
Kyo& Yuki: Noooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn  
  
Ereshkigal: Mais c'est aux lecteurs qu'il faut demander!!! Bon, excusez moi pour l'orthographe je suis nulle, et please review!!!  
  
Yuki : Oui dites lui, dites lui: Pas de lemon!!! Pleeaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeee!!! 


	2. Soirée mouvementée

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! couple c'est à deux non? ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'était Tohru...et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Note deux: Qui a bu tout le coca? Si je retrouve celui qui m'a piqué mon coca, ma drogue....oups, euh, je crois que j'ai finit la bouteille...  
  
Chapitre2: Soirée mouvementée  
  
Après avoir fini la vaisselle, Tohru se dirigea vers sa chambre en se demandant si elle aurait le temps de faire ses devoirs...  
  
Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença à défaire ses affaires pour attraper ses livres et ses cahiers, quand elle tomba par hasard sur un étrange petit papier...Elle le déplia et se souvint brusquement que c'était Kyo qui le lui avait donné, lors de leur cours de sport, alors que Tohru était allée chercher les ballons pour le handball, elle vait aperçu Kyo en train de dessiner sur le programme de la fête du lycée...Elle s'était approchée pour voir ce qu'il dessinait, et il lui avait tendu la feuille en lui disant de la garder...Au dos du programme lui souriant se tenait une jolie jeune fille, brune avec des rubans dans les cheveux...  
  
Tohru soupira et rangea précieusement le bout de papier dans son agenda...  
  
" Je me demande pourquoi Uo a tellement rit quand je lui ai montré le dessin que Kyo à fait....et pourquoi elle m'a dit que j'était aveugle?...Peut-être que le dessin lui a pas plu...Moi j'aime bien ce que Kyo dessine..."  
  
A ce moment de petits coups frapés à sa porte la firent émerger de ses pensées...  
  
- Ee...entrez!  
  
- Tohru, je ne te dérange pas?  
  
Yuki la regardait timidement par l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
  
- Mais non, entre!!!  
  
- Merci...  
  
- Alors?  
  
- C'était pour parler du projet pour l'école...  
  
- Ok, attend deux minute, je prend un calpin et un stylo et je note les idées!!!  
  
Alliant le geste à la parole, Tohru se saisit du calpin mauve orné de petites souris que lui avait offert Yuki, et attrapa un stylo. Puis elle lança un regard interrogateur à Yuki, qui pour sa part, bien que n'étant pas sortit se promener durant le court laps de temps que pris l'opération calpin à Tohru, arborait maintenant de jolies couleurs aux joues...  
  
- Yuki, ça ne va pas?  
  
- Si ,si mais le calpin, tu l'utilise?  
  
- Bien sûr je l'adoore!!!!!  
  
Tohru, frotta le calpin contre sa joue en souriant, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur Yuki, qui vira couleur extincteur sur le champs!!!   
  
- Je...je suis très heureux qu'il te plaise!!!  
  
- Bon, alors tu as des idées pour la fête?  
  
- euh pas vraiment...  
  
Tout à coup des petits coups rapides retentirent sur la porte de Tohru, puis la tête de Kyo aparut par l'entrebaillement. Kyo, qui au départ avait l'air timide, jetta un regard mauvais à son cousin, avant de se radoucir à nouveau.  
  
"Il a eut la même idée que moi, et alors? ça prouve juste qu'à lui il ne lui faut pas une heure pour se décider et prendre son courage à deux mains!!!!!!"  
  
- Tohru, je peut venir?  
  
- Oui on voulait chercher des idées pour le projet!!!  
  
- Oh, c'était pour ça que je venait te voir...  
  
- Oui Yuki et toi avez eu la même idée!!!  
  
-Hn!  
  
- Bon, donc on en était à se dire qu'on a pas d'idées!!!  
  
- Je pensait à un ring de boxe, avec des match en trois round, et des paris, avec des lots....  
  
Voyant Kyo s'emporter, Yuki secoua la tête, attrapa son cousin par le pantalon et le fit s'assoir de force. Malheureusement Kyo étant plus agité que ce qu'il avait calculé, Yuki se retrouva avec Kyo assit sur ses genoux... Les deux garçons se regardèrent et virèrent au rouge intense.  
  
- Baka Neko!! Des matchs de boxe!!! T'es malade? Tu crois que c'est dans la politique de l'école la violence?  
  
- Si t'es si intelligent t'as qu'a proposer quelque chose k'so nezumi!!!  
  
Ils se figèrent lorsqu'un éclat de rire cristallin se fit entendre...Puis un flash lumineux les aveugla.  
  
Tohru les regarda, en riant aux larmes, un petit apareil photo dans les mains...  
  
-KOI? demandère en coeur les deux garçon, qui avaient oublié jusqu'à l'idée de se battre...  
  
- Non rien vous êtes tellement kawaï tous les deux!!! Kyo assit sur les genoux de Yuki, en train de l'insulter, alors que Yuki le retiens pour pas qu'il se casse la figure...hihihi...j'ai pas resisté...j'ai pris une photo....mais continuez, je vous en prie!!!  
  
Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, puis Kyo se degagea violement des bras de son cousin, pendant que celui-ci essayait de retrouver un peu de dignité....  
  
Kyo glissa un regard vers le rat et se sentit rougir au souvenir du contact de ses bras sur lui....  
  
Yuki coula un regard hésitant vers le chat, puis l'observa à la derobée. Il vit son cousin rougir....il devait admettre que lui aussi avait beaucoup aprécié le contact de Kyo contre lui...  
  
" Mais je suis complètement dépravé moi!!! Je peut pas "aimer" ce chat crétin et Tohru en même temps!!! On peut pas être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois...ça s'est jamais vu!!!! et depuis quand je peut suporter cet idiot? Non non non, Yuki ne répond pas à ta question...terrain glissant...met toi bien dans la tête que les ménage à trois n'existent pas et que ce baka neko te hait par dessus tout!!!"  
  
-...Yuki-kun?  
  
- Mmmh, Tohru tu m'appelait?  
  
- Oui au moins trois fois!!!  
  
- Désolé je...je réfléchissait....  
  
-Oh, et votre altesse a-t-elle trouvé une idée...à moins qu'on aient droit au numéro pin-up de l'année dernière....  
  
Kyo regardait son cousin d'un air moqueur...comme un chat devant une proie facile...  
  
" Alors sale rat, tu vas réagir? Oh et pourquoi je repense à ce raton en robe moi !!!! , oh Chaleur!!!"  
  
-.....complètement stupide,crétin et immature!!!  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Tu m'insulte et tu n'écoute pas quand je te répond!!!  
  
- euh...  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disait...  
  
- Yuki, Kyo...On est pas là pour se battre....  
  
Yuki et Kyo se regardèrent honteux, puis Kyo prit un chaise et s'assit près du lit. Tohru sembla réfléchir intensément puis hésitante pris la parole.  
  
- Je pense qu'un...euh..bon vous ne riez pas einh?  
  
- Non, non continue..l'encouragea Yuki  
  
- Un chemin des amoureux ce serait bien.... avec des plats qu'on peut manger à deux, un stand ou on prédit l'avenir des couples pour Hana-chan, des portraits que tu pourrais faire Kyo, tu dessine très bien... et une mini pièce de théatre...du genre juste la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette...alors?  
  
Yuki semblait réfléchir à l'idée de Tohru, mais Kyo, comme à son habitude laissa son caractère emporté prendre le dessus...  
  
- C'est d'une mièvrerie...pendant qu'on y est on peut aussi se balader avec des ballons en formes de coeur accrochés à la taille!!!  
  
- Kyo, je...je...suis désolée...de ...de t'avoir mis en colère...  
  
- Baka neko!!! C'est une bonne idée que Tohru a eu!!!! et toi tu lui hurle dessus? Tu n'est vraiment bon qu'a blesser les gens!!!  
  
- Yuki...laisse c'est pas grave...Kyo a peut-être raison, je suis trop romantique...  
  
Kyo regardait Tohru qui, même s'être faite rembarrée avec mechanceté lui cherchait des excuses. Il s'attarda sur le beau visage quand il remarque que Tohru était au bord des larmes...Il avait fait du mal à Tohru!!!! Et Yuki semblait souffrir de voir Tohru dans cet état....  
  
"Yuki a raison, tout ce que je fait c'est blesser les gens qui m'entourent...Je peut même pas rester quelque minute sans peiner l'un d'entre eux...je suis vraiment un idiot!!!"  
  
- Tohru, ex...excuse-moi...je crois que je me suis laisser trop vite emporté par la colère...  
  
- Depuis quand connais-tu ces mots, baka neko? Tu sais tu économiserai ta salive si tu te faisait tatouer sur le front: Je ne suis qu'un idiot, excusez-moi d'exister!"  
  
- K'so nezumi....  
  
- Les garçons, alors on fait quoi on en reste là?  
  
-Va pour le chemin des amoureux, en ce qui me concerne...Mais comment on peut répartir les taches?  
  
- Euh, pour ce qui est du stand de voyance je laisse le champs libre a Hana...Pour la cuisine je me débrouillerai, les portraits...Kyo-kun?  
  
- C'est bon je le ferai....  
  
- Et pour la pièce de théatre Tohru?  
  
- Euh, je pense qu'Uo ne voudra jamais jouer Juliette, Hana non plus d'ailleur...  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne jouerai pas Juliette et Yuki, Roméo...les collant lui vont ssssssssiiiiii bien!  
  
Kyo les regarda ironiquement, content de sa petite sortie...  
  
Tohru rougit violement, et Yuki jetta un regard assassin à Kyo, puis finalement décida de prendre son parti et de faire un petit test, juste pour savoir si son intuition était juste..  
  
- Mais c'est une excellente idée, Uo et Kyo pourront faire les décors et pendant que nous jouerons la pièce Uo tiendra le stand de nouriture...ça marche comme ça?  
  
- Moi j'ai aucun problème, mais Yuki, Si lors de la scène du balcon je dois....hum...t'...t'em...t'embrasser, tu ne vas pas te transformer?  
  
Kyo sentit la fureur sourdre en lui...Yuki allait embrasser Tohru!!! Et Tohru allait embrasser Yuki...Il était jaloux...des deux..  
  
"Mais je suis bon pour la psychanalise moi, je suis jaloux des deux? mais..mais ça veut donc dire que j'aime les deux? Mais depuis quand est-ce que je suis amoureux d'un homme moi? en plus de Yuki!!! Je deviens dingue!!!"  
  
Sous l'impulsion du moment Yuki eut l'impression que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de confirmer ses doutes.  
  
- Tohru, il faudrai faire untest avant de rester sur cette configuration  
  
" Respire Yuki, tu l'as dit maintenat tu attend qu'elle te réponde et tu surveille la reaction du chat..."  
  
- Si c'est pour plus de sécurité alors....  
  
" Je vais embrasser Yuki! Calme-toi ma petite Tohru, c'est pas comme si c'était pour de vrai...il veut juste savoir si c'est pas dangereux pour lui de jouer dans la pièce...oh, mais je veux pas que Kyo nous voient...j'aime aussi Kyo.."  
  
Kyo regardait la scène complètement téthanisé, il vit Yuki prendre ldélicatement le visage de Tohru entre le pouce et l'index, approcher son visage de celui de la jeune fille...  
  
" NON,non, ne faites pas ça!!! je...ils vont pas le faire quand-même?..."  
  
...et regarder Kyo avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Tohru, qui lui rendit son baiser!  
  
Kyo saist la fenêtre de la chambre de Tohru, l'ouvrit et se précipita dehors, sauta du premier étage et s'enfonça dans les bois...  
  
" Pourquoi il a fait ça? pourquoi devant moi? et pourquoi il m'a regardé avant de l'embrasser? Quel salaud...il doit se douter...mais se douter de quoi? qu'est-ce que j'éprouve à la fin!"  
  
- J'en ai MARRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(à suivre)   
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Deuxième chapitre terminé!!! oufff  
  
Kyo: Et t'es contente de toi?  
  
Ereshkigal: euh...  
  
Kyo: Non mais ou tu es allée pêcher que je suis amoureux de ce sale rat?  
  
Ereshkigal: Tu connait l'adage "Qui aime bien, chatie bien?"  
  
Kyo: vois pas le rapport...  
  
Ereshkigal: moi si!  
  
Kyo: Et ils font quoi les deux dans la chambre après que je soit parti?  
  
Yuki: On teste le degré de proximité physique necessaire à la transformation!!  
  
Ayame: Pervers! Mon petit frère je t'ai enfin retrouvé!!!!  
  
Yuki: Bas les pattes! Tohru, à quoi on cuisine le serpent?  
  
Tohru: au curry, à la bechamel, grillé....  
  
Ayame: Shigureee, oskour, veulent me manger  
  
Shiguré: va te cacher dans mon lit!!! ^_____^  
  
Ereshkigal: 0_o Ze peut venir?   
  
Shiguré& Ayame: ...vi vi, plus y a de pervers plus on rit!!  
  
Ereshkigal: bon chers lecteurs, même topo, désolée pour les fautes, et je suis toujours en train de me demander "Lemon or not lemon that is the question!!!!" Un petit mot en passant pour m'aider dans mon cruel dilemme!!! Merki, bon ben moi je vais aller rejoindre mes petits compagnons....hi hi..s'cusez moi...@+ 


	3. Insinuations, Insinuations

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verrez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! Couple c'est à deux non? Ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (Perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'étais Tohru... et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Note deux: Valà, si vous voulez vous plaindre de moi faîtes le auprès de Lyra, c'est elle qui m'encourage à continuer dans cette voix!!!!  
  
Insinuations, Insinuations...  
  
Lorsque Tohru se réveilla le lendemain matin elle dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler...  
  
En effet, la première chose sur laquelle se posa son regard fut Yuki, endormi dans son lit avec elle...  
  
Elle se rappela événements de la veille, comment ils avaient discuté tous ensembles, Yuki, Kyo et elle du projet... Puis comme les garçons s'étaient chamaillés et enfin comme Yuki l'avait... Embrassée…  
  
A ce souvenir elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
  
" Calmes-toi idiote, il a fait ça pour le spectacle et pour faire enrager Kyo! Tiens au fait je me demande ou est Kyo, après tout on ne sait même pas s'il est rentré..."  
  
A ce moment précis elle croisa un regard rubis, un regard chargé de tristesse et de colère...  
  
Kyo avait passé la nuit dans l'arbre en face de la fenêtre de Tohru, à les regarder dormir...  
  
Furieux d'avoir été vu il s'enfuit de nouveau alors que Tohru ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire bonjours...  
  
- Mmmh Tohru, bonjours...  
  
- Yuki tu es réveillé?  
  
- A peu près...  
  
Tohru se mit à rire doucement, alors qu'un rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage.  
  
" Dieu qu'elle est belle! On dirai un tableau... Ca serait bien si Kyo dessinait la scène... oh, Kyo... Je me demande où il est, j'espère qu'il a pas passé la nuit dehors"  
  
- Tohru, tu sais où est Kyo?  
  
- Je... je l'ai vu y a deux minutes, il a passé la nuit dans l'arbre en face de la maison...  
  
- Je vois...  
  
- Je crois qu'il est en colère. à cause... à cause du baiser... il a pas comprit que ça n'était que pour la répétition...  
  
- Kyo adore être en colère!  
  
Yuki avait pris un ton dur, la dernière remarque de la jeune fille l'avait blessé.  
  
" Non mais à quoi je m'attendais moi? Bien sûr que Tohru a cru que c'était pour la répétition, puisque c'était le prétexte invoqué! Mais j'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait ressentit que c'était plus... profond que ça!"  
  
-Yuki?  
  
- Hn?  
  
- Euh, je voulais te dire... enfin, pour hier soir... pour le…le…baiser...  
  
Tohru était rouge pivoine, et Yuki sourit à la vision de la jeune fille cherchant ses mots...  
  
- Oui?  
  
- merci, c'était super... je... c'était mon premier...  
  
Ce fut au tour de Yuki de prendre de jolies couleurs.  
  
- Euh, Tohru?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Pour moi aussi c'était le premier...  
  
- Oh, ben j'espère que ce sera pas le dernier!  
  
Yuki vira au rouge intense en entendant cette phrase  
  
" Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, je me fais des idées, elle l'a pas dit dans ce sens!!!"  
  
Tohru, elle, était cramoisie et essayait de se rattraper  
  
- Non, je... vouilais dire. Que enfin qu'il ya des tas de filles qui vous courre après et que... euh..j'espère que l'élue de votre coeur... euh répondra à vos attentes... euh...  
  
- Tohru?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Tu as recommencé à me vouvoyer?  
  
- Je... tu... non... je crois que c'est à cause de la gène d'avoir dit une bêtise pareille...  
  
- Tohru?  
  
- Ou..oui?  
  
- Chuutt! J'ai comprit ce que tu voulais dire! Mais là je commence à avoir faim... si on descendait manger?  
  
-Oui! Moi aussi j'ai faim!!!   
  
En descendant ils trouvèrent Kyo, habillé, pret à partir pour le lycée.  
  
Apparemment le chat voulait les éviter...   
  
-Kyo-kun, c'est un peu tôt pour aller au lycée?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Occupes-toi de "monsieur Roméo", miss Juliette!  
  
- J'euh, mais tu n'as pas manger!  
  
- Rien à cirer!  
  
Tohru regarda Kyo sortir, éberluée, puis entendit un rire cristallin derrière elle, étonnée elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Yuki, mort de rire.  
  
- Yuki-kun?  
  
- Excuses-moi, Tohru, ce n'est pas de toi que je me moque... c'est juste que c'est trop drôle de voir Kyo, jaloux...  
  
- Jaloux?  
  
- Oui, et comme toujours tu n'as rien remarqué!!! T'es vraiment candide! C'est adorable...  
  
- Mer... merci!  
  
- Allez je crois que nous aussi nous devrions nous préparer pour aller en cours...  
  
- Ou... oui!  
  
" Pourquoi Yuki dit que Kyo est jaloux? Il est jaloux que j'ai embrassé Yuki? Ou que Yuki m'est embrassé? Non Tohru, tu te fais des idées... Kyo n'est pas comme ça!"  
  
Tohru regarda Yuki monter dans sa chambre, puis décida qu'elle allait elle aussi se préparer pour le lycée, sinon elle serait en retard...   
  
- Kayaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Retard, retard, retard, je suis en retard!!!!  
  
- Calmes-toi Tohru, tu sais bien que l'horloge de la cours Nord retarde, on a encore 5 min avant la sonnerie!  
  
- Merci Yuki-kun, je crois que je paniquais légèrement...  
  
Yuki sourit doucement.  
  
- Oui, très légèrement...  
  
Tohru lui sourit en retour, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Désolé, je crois que je vais devoir apprendre à être moins stressée que ça!  
  
- Se serait une bonne chose, Tohru-chan...  
  
Ils se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant leur classe.  
  
En haut, dans la classe, près de la fenêtre, Kyo les observait les poings serrés, lorsque tout à coup une voix retentit près de son oreille.  
  
-Quand vas-tu te décider à leur dire? Tu crois qu'en les espionnant tu arriveras à quelque chose?  
  
Tout ce qui va se passer c'est qu'ils vont se rapprocher encore plus, jusqu'à se dire que finalement, ils n'ont besoin que l'un de l'autre... et seront soulagé de voir que ces « dérives » n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une passade... à moins que je me trompe et que tu sois simplement très heureux pour eux... mais mes ondes sont formelles!  
  
- Sa... Sa... Saki?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Je... comment... je...  
  
- Peu importe!  
  
La jeune fille se détourna, puis s'apprêta à rejoindre sa place...  
  
- Saki?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Merci...  
  
- Oh, mais de rien, je ne veux que le bonheur de ma petite Tohru...  
  
Kyo sourit, puis alla s'asseoir à sa place, regardant Yuki et Tohru qui arrivaient enfin, essoufflés mais radieux...  
  
" Moi aussi je ne veux que leur bonheur..."  
  
Yuki croisa le regard de son cousin posé sur lui, un regard absent mais très tendre...  
  
" Se pourrait-il que... ?"  
  
À la pause déjeuné, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans un coin tranquille pour discuter du projet.  
  
- Un Chemin des Amoureux?  
  
- Oui!  
  
- Et tête de carotte est d'accord?  
  
- M'appelle pas comme ça sale Yankee!!!  
  
- Je t'appelle comme je veux!!!  
  
- Et, Tohru, il y aura un stand dédié aux ondes?  
  
- Oui, Hana!  
  
- Oh, c'est vraiment super!!!  
  
- Tu te prends pour qui sale Yankee?  
  
- En tout cas pas pour toi M. Le roi des chats!!!  
  
- Viens te battre si t'es un homme!!!  
  
- Euh, Kyo, Uo n'est pas un homme...  
  
-Ta gueule k'so nezumi!  
  
Puis Kyo se figea dans son élan et analysa ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Yuki l'avait appelé par son prénom, avec une touche t'intimité dans la voix... Il s'assit brusquement, et se tut...  
  
- Kyo, ça va?  
  
-...  
  
Voyant son cousin la t^te entre les mains, et Tohru, Yuki décida d'intervenir.  
  
- Kyo, tu peux quand-même répondre à Tohru quand elle te parle!  
  
-....  
  
-Kyo, t'es sur que ça va?  
  
- Yu... Yuki, continuez je vous écoute, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste, euh, un peu fatigué...  
  
- Bon si je comprends bien, Hana s'occupe du "stand des ondes", toi du stand de restauration et du rôle de Juliette, Kyo du stand dessin et des décors avec moi et Yuki, qui fait également le rôle de Roméo...   
  
- Oui c'est ça Uo!  
  
- Ben pour moi ça marche!!! Et puis on va faire un tabac avec Roméo et Juliette, toutes les filles vont venir voir le prince en collants!  
  
-Uo....je ne pense pas que Yuki apprécie qu'on l'appelle comme ça...  
  
Yuki leva brusquement la tête, étonné d'entendre son cousin le défendre...  
  
- Non, c'est bon ça me gène un peu, mais c'est pas grave... Merci Ky... Kyo-kun...  
  
Entendant son nom dans la bouche de son cousin, surtout l'intonation, hésitante certes, mais affectueuse, Kyo bondit et s'enfuit en courant, rouge extincteur!  
  
- Bien, ça se précise... que de bonnes ondes...  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Rien ma petite Tohru...  
  
Yuki lui se demandait comment il pouvait bien interpréter la réaction de son cousin.  
  
" Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré... mais il l'a pas mal pris, il avait l'air surpris..."  
  
-Bon, revenons en aux décors, Kyo et Uo s'occuperont du gros du travail, Yuki tu aideras l'installation des stands avec Tohru...   
  
- Et toi Saki?  
  
- Moi je m'occupe des costumes!  
  
Tohru se demandait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas le sourire de Saki, quand la cloche retentit et ils durent se rendre en cours. Ils retrouvèrent Kyo à sa place habituelle, plongé dans ses pensées, les cheveux dégoulinants.   
  
Yuki sourit à la vue d'une goutte se glissant dans l'encolure de l'uniforme dont le col était ouvert et dont la cravate gisait sur le bureau.  
  
Il sourit moins en voyant Tohru s'approcher du chat, lui passer son mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuye les cheveux... Il faillit réagir lorsque les doigts graciles de la jeune fille entreprirent de boutonner le col et de renouer la cravate, se retenant d'exploser, il se concentra sur un point devant lui s'attachant dans la contemplation... d'un énorme ballon en forme de cœur que Saki s'évertuait à gonfler…  
  
Yuki sursauta puis lui lança un regard interrogateur, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda Kyo et Tohru toujours en train de parler, puis le regarda intensément et sourit, d'un sourire entendu.  
  
Yuki sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues...  
  
" Se peut-il qu'elle ait deviné?"  
  
Les cours se déroulèrent sans aucun incidents, et à la sortie Hana rattrapa Yuki, Kyo et Tohru.  
  
- Tohru, demain on est dimanche, est-ce que Yuki, Kyo et toi pouvez venir chez moi? Je dois prendre les mesures de Yuki, et tu dois essayer une robe qui pourrait convenir, Tohru...   
  
- Pas de problème, en ce qui me concerne!  
  
- Moi non plus je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Tohru et moi on doit apporter quelque chose?  
  
- Non c'est bon... et toi Kyo?  
  
- Et tu m'explique pourquoi je dois venir, moi?  
  
- Parce que nous avons des tas de choses à mettre au point!!! Uo, elle, vient!!!  
  
- C'est bon, je viens!  
  
- Alors, à demain, vers 2h!!!  
  
- A demain Hana!  
  
Hanajima les regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Uo qui l'avait rejointe...  
  
- Alors ça a marché?  
  
- Oui, mais en une journée j'ai parlé plus qu'en une semaine...  
  
- Oh...  
  
- C'est fatigant...  
  
Uo la regarda, puis la pris doucement par la main, et lui sourit.  
  
- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser demain...  
  
- Oh oui...  
  
( à suivre)  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Troisième chapitre achevé!!! Il était temps!  
  
Kyo: bof on s'en serait passé!  
  
Ereshkigal (ignorant le méchant Kyo): Ben ouais, si on me distrait de ma tâche, j'avance pas moi!!!  
  
Kyo: On s'en serait passé, j'ai dit.  
  
Ereshkigal: Oh, Kyo, toujours en train de raler... tant pis, moi qui voulait que tu sois heureux à la fin de cette fic... va falloir que je me venge  
  
Kyo: je vois pas comment ça peut être pire que ça...  
  
Ereshkigal: Tu veux devenir l'objet d' Akito pour toujours?  
  
Kyo: NOOOOOONNN  
  
Ereshkigal: Dis-toi que ça peut TOUJOURS être pire!!!!  
  
Kyo; gloups!  
  
Tohru: Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite Mme l'autrice?  
  
Ereshikigal: ben des catastrophes bien drôles, des quiproquos....bref plein de joyeusetés! Mais appelle-moi Ereshkigal...  
  
Tohru: Oh, j'ai hâte d'y être! Vous avez faim Mme Ershkigal?  
  
Ereshkigal: Non c'est bon ma petite Tohru, je vais juste voir où sont passé Aya et Shi-chan... c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai de l'inspiration à puiser!! *_____* Bon, même topo, si vous aimez pas dites-le j'arrête de suite ce massacre!!! 


	4. Essayage, ou quand le destin s'en mèle

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verrez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! couple c'est à deux non? ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'était Tohru...et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Note deux: Valà, si vous voulez vous plaindre de moi faîtes le auprès de Lyra, c'est elle qui m'encourage à continuer dans cette voix!!!!  
  
Essayage ou quand le "destin s'en mêle"  
  
Le lendemain matin, Yuki et Tohru décidèrent de "réviser" leur maths ensemble, pour ne pas avoir à le faire le soir.  
  
Kyo lui s'entraînait dans le jardin...ou plutôt il ruminait dans le jardin...  
  
"Réviser les maths, bien sûr, et pis quoi encore? Haru peint en violet pour jouer dans la pub milka aussi!!!!"  
  
Pendant ce temps Yuki tentait de conserver son calme devant une Tohru penchée sur son cahier pile en face de lui....et arborant un immense décolleté!!!  
  
- Yuki, je comprend pas le sens de cette phrase....  
  
- Le sein...euh le SENS, le sens de la phrase?  
  
" Je rêve ou il a dit le "sein"?"  
  
" Kayaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi?"  
  
- Euh, Tohru?  
  
- Oui Yuki?  
  
Le dit Yuki rougit soudainement devant le sourire de "leur candide petite fleur"!  
  
- Je peux me changer si tu veux....  
  
" J'arrive pas à croire que je vais oser faire ça!!! Mais c'est trop tentant, et puis c'est Uo qui m'a dit d'en avoir le cœur net...."  
  
- Si tu veux Tohru-chan!  
  
- Bon, alors...  
  
Tohru saisit le bas de sont top et se mit à le retirer, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air trop cruche, et de ne pas se retrouver lamentablement coincée......  
  
" Mais KESKELLE FAIT? Mais elle...elle...se rend pas compte...mémémé....tiens joli soutien-gorge...Kayaaah, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?!!!"  
  
Tohru sourit en voyant Yuki rougir devant la vision de son soutien-gorge...  
  
" Bon, je lui fait de l'effet, première étape..."  
  
- Tohru...tu....tu...pourrai te rhabiller?  
  
- Bien sûr...  
  
Kyo, qui se trouvait comme par hasard sous la fenêtre rata un battement....  
  
" Gué...gué...il...il ...lui demande de se rhabiller? Mais, mais pour se rhabiller, il faut s'être déshabillé!!!" (Nooon, sans blague? t'es sur Kyo? ^_______^)   
  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans incidents majeurs, si ce n'est une porte cassée, et deux fenêtres... l'œuvre de Kyo "je vais lui péter la gueule à ce ratons" et Yuki "rien de mieux pour évacuer une tension que de tabasser ce sale chat"...  
  
Tohru quand à elle potassait ses maths en faisant le dîner, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour ramasser les objets brisés jonchant le salon...Quand elle vit Kyo étendu en travers de la table elle se dit calmement qu'il lui faudrait une plus grosse ramassoire, puis s'approcha doucement du chat, le retourna délicatement, l'aida à s'asseoir avant de le soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre. Ensuite, elle alla calmement éteindre le feux sous la soupe de miso, attrapa la trousse à pharmacie, cadeau d'Hatori...  
  
"Cadeau très utile d'ailleur...faudra que je le remercie encore..."  
  
Grimpa les étages, soigna Kyo, lui apposa un léger baisé sur la joue, redescendit finir le dîner, mis la table et appela tout le monde pour manger...  
  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte que Kyo n'était pas redescendu pour taper sur Yuki....  
  
Le pauvre Kyo en effet était resté figé sous le baiser de Tohru, jusqu'à ce que Yuki vienne s'excuser d'avoir frappé "un peu trop fort" ce à quoi il n'avait pas répondu...  
  
" Je suis un vrai malade moi! Je tape sur Yuki en me disant que rien que ce contact physique est pas mal...Tohru me soigne et je passe mon temps à me dire que j'aimerai la voir en blouse d'infirmière...c'est quoi ce bordel? C'est pas normal, depuis quand je pense comme Shiguré? mais c'est que ça devient graaave!....oskour, je me transforme en Shigurééé....!"  
  
De rage Kyo envoya sa table de chevet valser dans la pièce.  
  
- Ah table les garçons, c'est prêt!  
  
Kyo réagit vide à l'appel de Tohru et dévala les escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair, devançant son cousin.  
  
Tohru sourit en voyant les deux garçons s'asseoir, puis se mit en devoir de servir.  
  
Le repas se déroula calmement avec pour explication le fait que Shiguré était allé embêter, ou plutôt "déjeuner chez Hatori" avec Ayame...  
  
" Pauvre Hatori, se farcir mon frère et le pervers...je le plaint!"  
  
- Yuki-kun, à quoi tu penses?  
  
- A ce pauvre Hatori!  
  
A son grand étonnement Tohru ET Kyo pouffèrent.  
  
- C'est ton frère Yuki, quand même!  
  
- Moi j'y suis pour rien tu sais!  
  
- Ma mère disait toujours "on ne choisit pas sa famille, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est essayé de la comprendre, de l'accepter, et si on y arrive, de l'aimer"  
  
Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Tohru desservit, fit la vaisselle et ils se préparèrent à se rendre chez Hana, Kyo rouspétant pour faire bonne figure...  
  
A deux heures pile, les trois adolescent sonnèrent à la porte de Saki. Celle-ci leur ouvrit et leur dit d'entrer.  
  
Yuki et Kyo qui ne connaissaient pas encore Megumi se présentèrent et pendant que les garçon papotaient...ou plutôt que Yuki et Kyo se chamaillent sous le regard amusé du petit frère d'Hana, Uo et Tohru parlaient avec Hana du programme de l'après-midi.  
  
- Saki, on fait les menus pour le stand restaurations, on fixe les tarifs pour les stands, et on commence à faire des croquis du décor...  
  
- Oui Tohru...et on choisit les costumes de Roméo et Juliette!!!  
  
- Oui, Saki et moi, on a eu plein d'idées....comme Saki à beaucoup de robe et d'habit datant de la même époque que celle ou se déroule la pièce, de beaux habits de style occidental, il va falloir faire des essais!  
  
- Waouh, des habits occidentaux datant de la même époque...waouh  
  
Tohru semblait dans la lune, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de tous ces vêtements...  
  
- Tohru...Tohru?  
  
- Yuki-kun! Tu te rend compte on sera habillés comme à l'époque de Roméo et Juliette!  
  
" O, Seigneur, je vais vraiment finir en collants!"  
  
Kyo lui riait sous cape en imaginant son cousin en collants...et Tohru en longue robes avec jupons et rubans!  
  
L'après-midi débuta calmement, Yuki, Tohru et Hana organisaient les stands et répartissaient les tâches pendant qu'Uo et Kyo se chamaillaient à coup de "sale yankee" et "tête de carotte"...  
  
Finalement, Hana qui commençait à en avoir marre mit un bloc de dessin entre les mains de Kyo et lui demanda de dessiner les décors...  
  
Quand les détails du décors et de sa construction furent réglé, Uo se frotta les mains et arbora un sourire satisfait!  
  
- Tohru-chan?  
  
- Oui Hana-chan?  
  
- J'ai mis des costumes dans la chambre de mes parents si tu pouvais aller te changer, comme ça en voyant ce que ça donne sur toi on pourra choisir le costume adéquat pour Juliette!  
  
- D'accord!  
  
Tohru fila à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se changer. Pendant ce temps Uo expliquait au garçon en quoi consistaient les costumes.  
  
- En fait ce sont des vêtement de l'époque, de différents styles, qui iront pour le rôle de Juliette...  
  
-Ok...et pour Roméo?  
  
- T'en fait pas on a tout prévu!  
  
Kyo lui se disait que de toute façon avec ces robes amples et pleine de jupons il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave...  
  
Yuki lui se rappelait d'avoir vu une de ces robes dans un livre d'histoire et s'attendait au pire...  
  
" Bon, la salle de bain est dans le couloir à droite...j'enjambe Kyo, je me rue sur la porte, je l'ouvre, je bouscule une chaise pour les ralentir, je me précipite dans la salle de bain, je donne un tour de clés, et je me jette sous la douche...c'est faisable...."  
  
Kyo regardait son cousin qui semblait réfléchir intensement...tout comme lui!  
  
" Bon, mon petit Kyo tu te calme, si il arrive un imprévu tu n'aura qu'a te jeter dans la salle de bain, dans le couloir à droite..."  
  
Yuki sourit soulagé de son plan d'évasion, appelé mission douche froide...si jamais il lui arrivait un imprévu...ll regarda Kyo qui lui soupirait de soulagement en coulants de regards vers la porte...Puis de petits coups retentirent.  
  
- Euh, je suis prête je peux entrer?  
  
Uo se pencha vers Hana, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et lui murmura:  
  
- Que le spectacle commence! Entre Tohru!  
  
Tohru glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, les regarda inquiète tout en tripotant nerveusement un ras-du-cou en velours noir...  
  
- Vous êtes sûres?  
  
- Oui allez montre-toi!  
  
- Bon...  
  
Tohru entra timidement dans la pièce, en tenant délicatement le bord de sa robe...Une magnifique robe noire, avec un décolleté carré rendu pigeonnant par les baleine intégrées au corsage, très serrée à la taille puis de plus en plus bouffante tombant sur les pieds dans une cascade de velours et de dentelles noires...la couleur foncée de la robe faisait admirablement bien ressortir la couleur laiteuse de la peau de Tohru ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux bleux...un pendentif avec une perle noir soulignait le galbe de sa poitrine et faisait échos avec les dizaines d'autres perles parsemées sur le corsages, et cousues au fils d'argent seule petite tache de couleur existante...  
  
A cette visions tous restèrent bouche bées, puis les deux garçon émirent la remarque plus intelligente qui soit:  
  
- Ageuh beuh...waouh!  
  
- Grande sœur, je trouve que cette robe va à merveille à Tohru...  
  
- Tu as raison Megumi!  
  
- Elle est pas trop dure à enfiler Tohru?  
  
- Non, c'est bon Uo, et puis Megumi m'a aidée!  
  
Kyo et Yuki fusillèrent Megumi du regard, lequel resta impassible.  
  
" O feu, o feu, oh god, mais qu'est-ce que je fait moi? j'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle...et ce pantalon qui me serre, étrange d'habitude il est large...."  
  
Yuki regardait Kyo se tortiller à côté de lui....et pour une fois il comprenait vraiment le chat!!!  
  
" Pourvu qu'elles ne me demandent pas de me mettre en collants maintenant, le temps d'admirer Tohru, ou je crois qu'il va y avoir un tout petit problème technique...petit problème qui apparemment ne va pas se contenter de le rester..."  
  
Hana sourit doucement...c'était le moment, on allait bien voir le self-control du prince...  
  
-Yuki, tu pourrais aller te changer pendant qu'on réfléchit si Tohru va utiliser cette robe pour la pièce?  
  
" NON, non, non, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller!"  
  
- Bien sûr Hana...  
  
Yuki se leva sous le regard plein de compassion de Kyo. Il frôla Tohru, ce qui n'arrangea pas le problème, mais alors pas du tout...et se dirigea vers la chambre des parent de Saki, pour se retrouver devant deux autres robes et son "costume".  
  
" Je vais pas mettre ça? non, c'est un blague de mauvais goût! L'année dernière la robe et cette année ça?"  
  
"Ça", était un ensemble composé d'une paire de collants, très collants, noirs, assortis d'une tunique noire en velours côtelé sur laquelle se trouvait un blason avec deux dragons noirs qui se mordaient la queue, d'une paire de botte en cuir souple montant jusqu'aux genoux, et d'une fine rapière...  
  
Le regard de Yuki passait respectivement de son pantalon, plus que tendu par le souvenir de Tohru en robe, aux collants, qui lui paraissaient de plus en plus collants...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hana et Uo jouaient avec les nerf de Kyo...En effet, Tohru dont les manches serrées soulignaient la finesse des bras, et dont la dentelle des poignets s'agitait au grès de ces mouvement, parlait à ses deux meilleures amies, en tournant le dos à Kyo...Kyo qui ne l'avait vue que de face avait sous le nez l'immense décolleté du dos de la robe, décolleté s'arrêtant aux niveaux de reins, recouvert d'une très très fine dentelle...  
  
Devant ce spectacle et le fait que son pantalon continuait obstinément à rétrécir il mit en application le plan "salle de bain, fissa, fissa"...C'est à dire il se rua hors de la pièce sous les regards amusés de Uo et Hana et médusé de Tohru...  
  
Malheureusement pour Kyo, ce n'était pas son jour, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain en trombe il tomba sur une magnifique créature en collants et bottes qui avait eu la même idée que lui....  
  
-Yaah, Yuki!!!  
  
- Oui baka neko....  
  
- Qu'est-ce tu fous là?  
  
-...  
  
Kyo se laissa aller à la contemplation de la "créature" devant lui...en ressentant de violente bouffées de chaleurs...  
  
- T'as bientôt fini de me mater?  
  
- euh...euh..  
  
Puis avisant les collant décidément vraiment vraiment trop collants il piqua un fard...  
  
- C'est Tohru...qui..qui..te met dans cet état?  
  
-...  
  
Puis avisant son propre pantalon qui avait encore rétrécit il rougit de plus belle...  
  
- Et toi?  
  
- je..euh...ben..euh...oui...et puis...euh...ils sont vraiment collants tes collants!!!  
  
- Koa?  
  
Yuki vira tomate...  
  
" Mais c'est pas vrai, il a vraiment dit ça? mais mais j'y crois pas, et ces collants...argh, marre, je vais les enlever...ou peut-être que non tiens...c'est pas une bonne idée..."  
  
Kyo regardait son cousin fixer le bout de ses bottes, puis il s'approcha doucement de lui, le prit maladroitement dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement...avant de se retrouver fracassé dans la baignoire par un Yuki furibard  
  
- Me touche pas espèce de sale chat répugnant! Si ça te plaît de jouer avec les sentiments des autre fait le avec n'importe qui sauf moi!  
  
- Mais je...  
  
BAM, la porte claqua derrière la souris.  
  
-...je ne jouait pas...  
  
(à suivre)  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Bon, ben j'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut....  
  
Kyo&Yuki: Tu crois qu'on l'aime peut-être nous?  
  
Ereshkigal: T_T méééchaaannts  
  
Tohru: Madame l'autrice ça va?  
  
Ereshkigal: m'en remettrait....Bon, ben comme je le disais ce chapitre c'est le chapitre de l'essayage de costumes...il est plus axé sur l'attirance Kyo/Yuki, alors que les autre étaient plus axé sur l'attirance Yuki/Tohru et Kyo/Tohru...l'histoire avance pas trop et ça m'énerve un peu...bon à part ça si quelqu'un veut dessiner Tohru dans sa zolie robe noire....  
  
Shiguré: on peut pas faire une Juliette en porte-jarretelles?  
  
Kyo&Yuki: Pervers!  
  
BLAM= bruit de Shiguré percutant le plafond  
  
VhfchiiVhfchiii= bruit de Shiguré accroché au ventilateur et qui fait des tours de "manège"  
  
Tohru: Et c'est qui qui va nettoyer? Moi...pffffffff  
  
Ereshkigal: bon, ben si vous aimez, please review, et si vous aimez pas reviewer aussi! Merci! 


	5. Quand le Destin persiste et signe!

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verrez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! Couple c'est à deux non? Ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (Perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'étais Tohru... et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Note2: Merki à tous ceux qui on reviewer, ça fait très plaisir!!! Donc merci Mimi Yuy, Ffelina, Lyly( t'en fait pas y aura du Kyox Tohru!!!), Lyra, Kaoru, Crys....(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne!)  
  
Quand le Destin persiste et signe!  
  
Kyo se réveilla petit à petit...  
  
"Ouf ce n'était qu'un cauchemar"  
  
Il descendit les escaliers, en se réjouissant intérieurement que ce n'ait été qu'un cauchemar... quand il tomba sur les deux cintres sur lesquels se trouvaient les collants et la veste de Yuki ainsi que la longue robe noire de Tohru.  
  
- K'so! Mais pu**** de bor*** de mer***, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?!!!  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Kyo dans la salle de bain avec Yuki...Yuki regardant ses bottes, gêné par ce que ses collants révèlaient...Kyo qui le trouvait si mignon à ce moment là...Kyo qui embrassait Yuki...Yuki qui le fracassait dans la baignoire...cette phrase "Si ça te plaît de jouer avec les sentiments des autre fait le avec n'importe qui sauf moi!"...et cette douleur dans sa poitrine...  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Puis tout c'était passé très vite, quand il était sortit de la salle de bain Yuki et Tohru étaient déjà rhabillés normalement et avaient décidé de garder les costumes qu'ils venaient d'essayer pour la pièce et de ne pas en essayer d'autres... Ils avaient pris congé très rapidement et étaient rentrés à la maison très rapidement également... Yuki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Kyo s'était réfugié sur le toit...  
  
-Mais je suis vraiment un crétin!!!  
  
- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte!!!  
  
-Yu... Yuki?  
  
-Non, Akito en peignoir rose et string... oui c'est moi baka neko!  
  
-Tu…tu lis dans mes pensées?  
  
- Mais t'es vraiment c** ou quoi? Tu parle à voix haute!!!  
  
- Oh... tu sais pour, pour hier……  
  
- Kyo, tu tiens à la vie?  
  
-...  
  
-Alors BOUCLE-LA!!!! Baka neko!  
  
- Répètes un peu!  
  
- BA-KA NE-KO!  
  
- Salaud!!!  
  
- Salut les garçons!  
  
-Bonjours Tohru!!!  
  
- Encore en train de vous battre?  
  
-........................... (silen__________ce!!!!)  
  
-Bon, je vais faire le petit déjeuné, aujourd'hui on commence à installer les décors...  
  
-.................  
  
Tohru sourit devant les deux garçons figés dans la même position depuis qu'elle était descendue !!!   
  
"Ils sont vraiment très beaux touts les deux... rahh, me revoilà en train de divaguer..."  
  
Toute la maisonnée continua paisiblement sa vie, avec des bagarres, des insinuations, et anicroches... pendant un mois... un mois durant lequel le trio se rapprocha, durant lequel Kyo croyait que Tohru et Yuki étaient ensemble... un mois durant lequel Roméo et Juliette apprirent leur texte... un mois durant lequel deux jeune filles, une brune aux cheveux longs qui maîtrisait les ondes et une blonde aux cheveux non moins longs, ancienne yankee, prenaient un malin plaisir de suppléer le destin dans sa tache... Un mois que Yuki, Kyo et Tohru auraient du apprécier, car comme on dit c'était "le calme avant la tempête"...  
  
-Tohru, Yuki!!!  
  
- Arisa, bonjour!  
  
- Bonjours!! J'ai une super nouvelle pour vous!!!  
  
- Ah... c'est quoi Uo?  
  
- Les décors sont pratiquement finis, et demain vous pourrez venir répéter en costume!!!  
  
- Wau, c'est génial, einh Yuki?  
  
- Oui c'est super!  
  
Le prince n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Uo se dit qu'à sa place elle aurait également eu quelques "réticences"  
  
"Attends mon petit prince de voir la surprise du "Destin", tu vas vraiment pas en revenir!"  
  
Tohru quant à elle sautillait partout... Yuki la couvait du regard.  
  
" Il faut que je limite les visites de Momiji sinon elle va devenir irrécupérable!!!"  
  
Il sourit tendrement à la seule fille qu'il aimait, puis avisa le deuxième amour de sa vie en approche, l'air bougon, comme d'habitude, les cheveux oranges emmelés...Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette vue... le souvenir du baiser de la salle de bain lui revint brusquement...  
  
"Sale chat, tu te joue de moi!!!"  
  
Puis il se rappela les paroles de Kyo alors qu'il venait de claquer la porte, des paroles qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre..."Mais je ne jouais pas!"  
  
Se pourrait-il que se soit vrai?   
  
Il croisa le regard rubis qui le détaillait discrètement...  
  
"Se pourrait-il... "  
  
- Yuki?  
  
- Oui?   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
- Les décors sont finis, donc on va répéter en costumes demain...  
  
-Oh... et je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure?  
  
- Parler ou cogner Kyo?  
  
- Pour moi c'est très proche...  
  
-Ok!  
  
Kyo attendait Yuki derrière le lycée, il se disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... après tout s'il lui disait peut-être que Yuki le tuerait... ça serait vraiment bien...  
  
-Kyo?  
  
- Yuki, merci d'être venu...  
  
-Mmmh  
  
- Je voulais te parler d'il y a un mois, dans …dans la salle de bain... je...  
  
- T'es obligé de parler de ça?  
  
- Oui, je dois le faire pour moi et pour toi...   
  
- Donc dans la salle de bains tu utilisais une nouvelle technique pour déstabiliser ton ennemi!!  
  
-NON! tu... c'est ce que tu pense...  
  
- Je ne pense plus Kyo... je mpff  
  
Kyo passa ses mains sur le visage de Yuki pendant qu'il l'embrassait, puis il força le passage entre les lèvres de la souris, qui lui mordit la langue, ce qui ne dissuada pas Kyo de recommencer... après tout c'était son dernier acte sur cette Terre, et il allait foutrement en profiter...  
  
Finalement il lâcha Yuki, qui un peu sonné s'appuya contre le mur tout en essuyant le sang de Kyo sur ses lèvres...  
  
- Bon, tu peux me tuer maintenant!  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Tu vas ma tuer... tu es avec Tohru et je t'ai embrassé alors que nous sommes deux garçons de plus tu me déteste, donc tu peux me tuer!  
  
- Je... je ne te déteste pas... et je ne trouve pas ça répugnant deux garçons ensembles... et je ne suis pas avec Tohru... je l'aime, elle m'aime, mais il manque quelque chose et on cherche quoi... et puis...  
  
- C'est quoi ce regard? Tu vas faire qu..oumpf  
  
Là c'était au tour de Yuki d'embrasser Kyo, et Yuki ne fit pas dans la dentelle, il forçat le passager et roula à Kyo la pelle de sa vie, mieux que Kagura en personne... Puis, il s'essuya la bouche et abandonna un Kyo pantelant avec un simple  
  
-Rentres vite!  
  
-je. je...  
  
Kyo regarda partir la souris les yeux ronds, puis lorsque ses jambes lui repermirent de marcher il rentra pour réfléchir...  
  
"Il m'a dit que Tohru et lui s'aimaient... mais qu'il leur manque quelque chose!! J'y comprends rien!!!! Pourquoi il m'a embrassé? rrahhhh, c'est compliqué!!!"  
  
Yuki lui était étendu sur son lit à réfléchir, aussi aux évènements...  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que Tohru est amoureuse de moi? Ca le regarde pas!!! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant? Et mer** depuis quand je me soucie de ce qu'il pense ce sale chat!"   
  
Yuki, se tourna dans son lit pour adopter la position dite du crapaud (si si vous savez sur le ventre, bras et jambes étalés, le nez dans ses cousins!) et entrepris d'écouter les bruit venant de la cuisine, où Tohru finissait de ranger la vaisselle.  
  
Tout à coup il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et inquiet se leva en quatrième vitesse pour voir ce qui se passait mais se vianda lamentablement sur le tapis, se rattrapa héroïquement et, enfin, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour tomber sur le spectacle le plus chou qu'il ait jamais vu: Tohru avait laissé tombé le grand plat en cristal (cadeau d'Hatori à Shigure pour Noël, aïe aïe aïe, ça va hurler!!!) et en ramassant les morceaux s'était coupé au doigt... Kyo qui apparemment avait été plus rapide que son cousin (et ne s'était pas viandé, lui) lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit, examinait la plaie... puis il mit le gracile doigt dans sa bouche pour arrêter l'hémorragie.  
  
Yuki savait pertinemment qu'il jouait les voyeurs et que ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec eux mais il se dit que Kyo avait lui aussi du jouer les vilains voyeurs et que ce n'était que justice!  
  
Tout à coup il se rendit compte que son pantalon recommençait son tour maléfique et rapetissait à vue d'oeil... Il jura mentalement et se dirigea discrètement vers sa chambre!!  
  
Quand une marche maléfique, elle aussi, craqua sous ses pas!  
  
-K'so, faut exorciser cette baraque et mes pantalons aussi!  
  
Il fit volte face pour se trouver nez à nez avec le félin de sa vie...  
  
- Alors on joue les pervers ma petite souris?  
  
Le ton de Kyo mit le rongeur mal à l'aise... tellement doucereux, tellement mielleux... son pantalon sadique (tiens, il doit avoir croisé Akito) continuait de rétrécir…  
  
- J'ai entendu du bruit baka neko, je suis descendu, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis encore chez moi!  
  
Kyo sourit puis entraîna Tohru vers la salle de bain pour lui faire un pansement, Yuki monta se coucher et peu après entendit Tohru se déshabiller et se coucher également. Il soupira et s'endormis en songeant à l'horrible répétition du lendemain.  
  
Tohru avait déjà revêtu sa robe et Yuki avait envie de mourir dans ses collants, quant Hana et Uo arrivèrent sur les lieux, ou plutôt firent semblant d'arriver, elles étaient là de puis le début du jour...  
  
-Uo-chan, tu crois pas que c'est un peu cruel?  
  
-Nan...  
  
-Bon, alors...  
  
Tohru commençait à monter les escaliers pour se mettre en position au balcon, Yuki lui était déjà en place. Kyo était au premier rang et attendait le début de la répétition.  
  
Uo et Hana aussi, un peu en retrait... Juliette s'avança au sommet du balcon et commença...  
  
-Ô Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu donc Roméo?   
  
- Elle parle!, parle encore bel ange...  
  
-Renie ta famille, et renie ton nom, et en échange prend moi tout entière! Qu'est-ce qu'un Montaigu? Est-ce une main? La rose sentirai-t-elle moins bon si on l'appelait autrement?  
  
Hana se tourna vers Kyo pour lui glisser à l'oreille deux ou trois mots, celui-ci sortit de la pièce suivit de Uo pour aller chercher quelques accessoirs... La pièce continuait sous les yeux de Hana.  
  
- Je le jure sur la Lune!  
  
- Oh non pas sur la lune cet astre si inconstant, au mieux ne jurez pas!  
  
Soudain, Tohru penchée au balcon entendit un crac sinistre... Hana sourit intérieurement, et le balcon entama une descente projetant Tohru dans les airs. Celle-ci voltigea pour s'écraser contre Yuki, alors que Saki quittait discrètement la pièce.  
  
On entendit un "pouf" alors que Tohru finissaient sa chute sur le pauvre Roméo, ses jupons flottant derrière elle à la manière d'une mongolfière. Yuki se transforma en souris au contact de la peau de la jeune fille (eh ouais y a qu'avec la peau que ça marche...) et se retrouva coincé sous ou plutôt dans les jupons de la jeune fille.  
  
"Yahh, il fait noir, j'étouffe, où est-ce que je suis?Mon Dieu c'est quoi ce cauchemar et qui a éteint la lumière? Mais oh, non, non ,non, je suis sous les jupons de Tohru!!! Mais avec tout ce tissu quand je vais me retransformer je serai coincé..."  
  
POUF  
  
"...sous elle tout nu... C'est un cauchemar, comment je vais lui expliquer ça moi? Tohru, non, pitié bouge ton genoux de là! Ô Seigneur!"  
  
Yuki était effectivement coincé dans la tenue que lui avait donné le bon Dieu, sous le corps de Tohru, qui elle s'était évanouie dans la chute. La robe à froufrous empêchait tout contact de peau donc Yuki se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de bouger, à cause du poids également de tous ces jupons.  
  
"Mon Dieu, je vous parle très rarement mais si vous pouviez faire en sorte que personne ne nous voit dans cette posture..."  
  
Mais comme chacun le sait Dieu n'est pas miséricordieux, mais plutôt sadique, et c'est ce moment que choisirent Hana, Uo et Kyo pour revenir, et Tohru pour émerger.  
  
- Tiens c'était pas dans la pièce ça... Si?  
  
- Uo, je peux t'expliquer!  
  
- Je veux bien Yuki, mais habille-toi avant, d'accord?  
  
-...(rougeur furieuse)  
  
-Mmmh, Yuki, je t'ai pas fait mal?  
  
-Euh, non, non Tohru, et toi ça va?  
  
- Oui, j'ai un peu mal au ventre, mais ça va, c'était tellement inattendu...  
  
Kyo qui suivait la scène ne put plus se retenir à cette remarque, et sortit en en courant, défonçant la porte sur son passage...  
  
-Tohru, si tu pouvais ne pas trop bouger s'il te plait ça me gênerai de révéler mon anatomie à Uo et Hanajima...  
  
-Ok...les filles, vous pouvez, euh sortir?  
  
- Ouais, mais toi?  
  
- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude... enfin non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire!!! Je... je...  
  
- C'est bon on y va!  
  
Les deux filles sortirent et s'entre-regardèrent puis se mirent à rire.  
  
- hum, je me demande quand même comment il a finit à poil?  
  
- Il existe des mystères dans ce monde Uo-chan, celui-ci en fera partie!!!!  
  
- Tu crois quand même pas...  
  
- Non pas leur genre... mais va savoir! Bon, maintenant si on allait ranger cette adorable scie?  
  
-Oui, elle nous a été très utile!!! Mais maintenant faut réparer le balcon... Remarque ça en valait la peine!  
  
Les deux filles sortirent du bâtiment en riant, sous le regard de Kyo perché sur une des poutres du plafond, et qui avait tout entendu.  
  
" Bien les filles, si je comprends bien on se mêle de la vie des autres... vous voulez jouer, jouons alors... quant à cette sale souris, on va bien voir si elle sait résister.."  
  
Un sourire machiavélique se dessina peu à peu sur les lèvres du chat...  
  
(à suivre)  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Valà, fini!  
  
Yuki &Tohru: ... ( se dévorent des yeux, Tohru toujours allongée sur Yuki)  
  
Ereshkigal: Eh oh? J'ai dit FINI, COUPE, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations habituelles!!!  
  
Tohru&Yuki: ... (Tohru prend le premier de ses jupons et le rabat sur sa tête et celle de Yuki)  
  
Ereshkigal: Bon, ben si c'est comme ça j'appelle Kyo!  
  
Yuki& Tohru, de dessous le jupon un peu relevé: ... ( étoiles dans les yeux)  
  
Ereshkigal: Kyooooo! Viens làààà!  
  
Kyo: Quoi encore, je me suis rétamé moi en descendant de la poutre!  
  
Ereshkigal: Tu les as vu ces deux là?  
  
Kyo: Ouais  
  
Ereshkigal: T'as carte blanche!  
  
Kyo (des étoiles dans les yeux): Vrai de vrai?  
  
Ereshkigal: Vi  
  
Kyo se jetant dans le tas. " BEEEEEEEP" nous ne pouvons transmettre ce qui suit trop choquant pour les jeunes enfants, et les âmes sensibles.  
  
Ereshkigal (un mouchoir épongeant le sang de sa narine droite): Bon ben je vous laisse... Sont irrécupérables ces trois là!  
  
Ayame&Shiguré: Mmmh, mais très doués!  
  
Ereskigal: Voyeurs!  
  
Ayame: Au lieu de parler agissons!  
  
Shiguré (prenant la main de la pauvre autrice très fatiguée): Il faut se détendre!  
  
Ereshkigal: Encore? Mais si je me détends plus je vais devenir invertébrée! Bref, valà le chapitre 5, si vous avez aimé laissez un petit mot! Pour le lemon il faut que je trouve le courage, mais il se pourrait bien qu'il y en aie un... (entraînée de force loin du son bureau) mais pour l'instant je crois que j'ai d'autre choses à (s'accrochant au chambranle de la porte) FAIRE! Bye! (La porte se ferme) … 


	6. Une étoile filante et un voeux plus tard

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verrez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! couple c'est à deux non? ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'était Tohru...et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Note2: Merki à tous ceux qui on reviewer, ça fait très plaisir!!! Donc merci Mimi Yuy, Ffelina, Lyly( t'en fait pas y aura du Kyox Tohru!!!), Lyra, Kaoru, Crys....(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne!)  
  
Note3: Mais c'est que l'intrigue se corse, notre petit Kyo adoré va pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa perversité...  
  
Une étoile filante et un vœux plus tard  
  
Tohru se leva de dessus Yuki, l'air gênée. Celui-ci se mit en devoir de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. Tout à coup il vit une main reboutonner sa veste, que dans sa précipitation il avait boutonné de travers. Il leva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Tohru qui lui souriait...  
  
- Tohru je voulais te dire...  
  
- Chuuut!  
  
Elle plaça un doigt sur la bouche du rat, qui étonné ne réagis pas, puis le décolleté de Tohru emplis son champ de vision et enfin ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de la jeune fille...Tout à coup il eut un "pouf" et il se sentit tomber avant d'atterrir sur un coussin mou en velours...  
  
" Oh non je suis tombé dans son décolleté!"  
  
Tohru elle cherchait Yuki, mais en sentant quelque chose de chaud contre sa poitrine arrêta ses recherches. Elle baissa les yeux vers la petite boule de poils grise, puis sourit et déclara  
  
- Bon on va rentrer à la maison comme ça...au moins t'auras pas à te rhabiller!  
  
Yuki vira au rouge (si si les souris aussi rougissent!) puis pris son parti et se laisser aller à la douce chaleur.  
  
En sortant de la salle Tohru croisa Kyo qui la dévorait du regard, adossé à un mur. Elle lui fit un sourire, mais le chat se contenta de lui rendre un clin d'oeuil, ce qui la fit glousser de plus belle.  
  
Puis il s'approcha, sans pour autant entrer dans le champs de vision du rat et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Nigiri.  
  
Tohru, rouge pivoine rentra à la maison, Yuki endormis entre ses seins, contre sa peau. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du prince et le déposa sur son lit, puis sortit et commença de préparer le dîner. En voyant Yuki descendre elle rougit, puis se repris en se disant qu'après tout elle ne faisait qu'obéir à Hana...  
  
elle déposa les plats sur la tables puis appela tout le monde. Shigure descendit promptement du dépotoir qui lui servait de bureau, et qui exaspérait Tohru. Kyo lui, s'approcha de la table, fit la moue et parti bouder sur le toit.   
  
Tohru ennuyée se dit qu'elle allait lui monter un plateau repas après le dîner, et s'assit avec les deux autres.  
  
Kyo quand à lui souriait sur son toit, en songeant à la revanche qu'il prendrai sur Hana et Uo.  
  
" Elle veulent nous faire ouvrir les yeux? bien moi aussi j'ai des choses à leur faire conscientiser (si si Kyo connaît des mots de plus de trois syllabes, je vous assure!) Et puis mon plan est en marche, voyant que je n'ai pas manger Tohru va m'apporter mon repas ici! Tien voilà que j'entend l'échelle!"  
  
- Kyo-kun? T'es là?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Je t'ai apporté ton repas...  
  
- Merci...  
  
- Ça ne vas pas?  
  
- Si très bien pourquoi?  
  
- Je...je veux pas être indiscrête...je t'ai trouvé plus...euh..chaleureux tout à l'heure...  
  
- Ah ouais?  
  
- oui....  
  
- Viens t'asseoir ici!  
  
Kyo tapotait la place à côté de lui. Tohru accepta et s'assit pratiquement épaule contre épaule avec le chat...  
  
Ils se mirent à regarder le ciel étoilé, et tout à coup une étoile filante passa dans le manteau bleu nuit...  
  
- Tohru tu as fait un vœux?  
  
- Pas la peine il est déjà réalisé...  
  
- ah...  
  
Elle se pencha sur Kyo et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue. Celui-ci rougit puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras.  
  
- Je croyait que tu était avec Yuki...  
  
- Mais oui...  
  
- Mémémé alors?  
  
- Ben quoi?  
  
- Je...  
  
La jeune fille sourit et Kyo oublia totalement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se lova contre son torse et étrangement il ne se transforma pas. Il se laissa aller en position couchée avec la jeune fille et ils continuèrent leur observation des étoiles. Puis peu à peu ils s'endormirent.  
  
Lorsque Kyo ouvrit un oeuil le matin, il constat un qu'il était dans les bras de Tohru et deux qu'il ronronnait. Ce qui n'était pas net, il ne ronronnait jamais sous sa forme humaine, ou en de rare occasions. Puis il se rendit également compte qu'il étaient out deux couverts d'un édredon chaud, et qu'il y avait des oreillers sur le toit, ainsi qu'une boule de poils gris lové contre son ventre. ( ze veux un dessin! si on m'envoie un dessin je fait le lemon!)  
  
"Nom de Dieu! Je suis en chat, je dors contre le ventre de Tohru et Yuki, en souris dors entre mes pattes également contre Tohru, et il semblerai qu'il nous ait couvert...Bon, de quoi je me rappelle? De rien, juste de l'étoile filante! Kayaaaaaahhhh! Mémémé qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"  
  
Tohru grogna tout doucement dans son sommeil et se mit à câliner Kyo. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner de plus belle, enfouissant son museau dans le pelage de la souris, qui ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer un regard malicieux...avant de se blottir encore plus contre le ventre de Kyo, et de murmurer à son oreille.  
  
- J'ai eu un peu peur que vous ayez froid, et puis comme j'avais plus d'édredon ni d'oreillers je me suis permis de m'incruster...  
  
Le chat frotta son museau contre celui du rat en murmurant à son tour.  
  
- T'as bien fait!  
  
Ils se rendormirent tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. Tohru se leva la première, se frotta les yeux, caressa Kyo du bout des doigts puis le gratta derrière les oreille en l'entendant ronronner et enfin se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle arrêta, commença à se dépêtrer de la couette et avisa Yuki entre les patte du chat.  
  
" Dieu je ne vous en demandait pas temps! Merci, merci, avec un peu de chance on arrivera à ne pas faire de sacrifice!"  
  
Agenouillée de dos elle n'entendit les deux pouf que trop tard, avant d'avoir pu stopper son mouvement elle avait instinctivement tourné la tête dans la direction des deux garçons.  
  
Elle remercia à nouveau le ciel pour l'existence de l'édredon avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre l'image de Yuki et Kyo entrelacés nu, sous la couette, à moitié réveillés, se frottant le nez l'un contre l'autre. Puis elle décida que c'était vraiment trop kawaï et revint avec l'appareil photo.  
  
Malheureusement les deux garçon s'étaient levé et s'étaient habillé en son absence. Elle cacha l'appareil et demanda innocemment.  
  
- Bien dormis?  
  
- Mmmh un vrai délice!  
  
- Le sale rat à raison c'était délicieux!  
  
Kyo et Yuki s'entre-regardèrent et rougirent à l'unisson.  
  
- Je voulais dire que c'est bon de dormir en plein air! Sinon ça aurait été mieux sans ce sale rat!  
  
- Kyo, c'est bon, on pourrai pas signer une trêve?  
  
- Euh...si.  
  
- Bon alors et toi Tohru? Bien dormis?  
  
- Jamais aussi bien!  
  
- Je...je vous ai pas dérangé en ronronnant?  
  
- Non, tu nous a bercé!  
  
Kyo rougit sous le compliment. Ainsi ils avaient aimé dormir avec lui...C'était si inattendu!  
  
- Mais vous vous rendez compte si mon bracelet s'était détaché?  
  
- Bah, on se seraient fait manger par Godzilla, c'est tout!  
  
- K'so nezumi...  
  
- Oui?  
  
-...merci!  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Je sais pas...  
  
- Les garçons?  
  
- Oui Tohru?  
  
La jeune fille se tenait sur l'échelle et commençait à descendre avec un énorme sourire, puis devant l'air interrogatif de ses compagnons elle laissa tomber la fin de sa phrase.  
  
- Je vous aime!  
  
- KOIIII?  
  
Mais elle était déjà descendue et le temps de rereprend leur apparence humaines qu'ils avaient à nouveau perdu sous le coup de l'émotion, elle était déjà partie faire les course et avait avertit Shiguré qu'elle allait chez Hana pour la journée.  
  
Les deux garçons étaient donc condamné à rester seuls pour toute la journée, et sans aucune explication à la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.  
  
Kyo quand à lui mitonnait également une vengeance à l'encontre d'Uo et d'Hana.  
  
Puis finalement il décida de rassembler ses pinceaux et ses bloc pour se préparer pour la fête du lycée qui approchait à grand pas.  
  
Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le papier et lorsqu'il pris conscience qu'il dessinait Tohru dans une robe nettement moins sage que celle de Juliette (qui on le sait est très osée, donc je vous laisse imaginer!) ainsi que Yuki, langoureusement étendu sur le lit de la jeune fille les yeux rêveurs...  
  
" Dieu du ciel je deviens pervers!!!!! Oskour, Shigure me contamine de plus en plus!!!"  
  
Puis il se souvint de son réveil le matin même et souris...  
  
"Dieu que c'était doux! Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir une seule nuit échappé à mes cauchemars!!"  
  
- Kyo?  
  
- Yu...Yuki?  
  
- Oui, la sale souris elle-même!  
  
Kyo souris à cette bravade.  
  
- J'adore ton dessin Kyo!  
  
- Koi? Kayahhh t'as regardé!  
  
- Mmmh, oui mais il manque quelque chose!  
  
- Qu...qu...quoi?  
  
- ça!  
  
Yuki se saisit d'un crayon gris et dans le coin de la feuille, au pied du lit, il dessina un magnifique chat, que Yuki frôlait des doigts!  
  
- Yuki?  
  
- Mmmh  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
  
- A toi d'interpréter, en attendant, tu peux arranger ce chat?  
  
- Ouais il faut juste lui donner un ou deux coup de crayon en plus et ça ira!  
  
- Bien parce que je veux l'afficher dans ma chambre!  
  
Yuki planta Kyo sur place et partit à la douche.  
  
Kyo lui venait d'avoir une idée pour sa vengeance, une idée lumineuse pour montrer à Arisa et Saki, qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux pour se voiler la face face à leur sentiments!  
  
Et une soirée Karaoké serait vraiment parfaite!   
  
"Oh, oui parfaite!!!" son sourire de la veille fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il songeait....  
  
(à suivre)  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Et un chapitre de plus!  
  
Kyo, Yuki et Tohru: Ronzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzronzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Ereshkigal: Ils sont fatigués! Tu m'étonne ça fait 10h qu'ils étaient pas sortit de leur chambre.  
  
Ayame: Ereshkigal, Ereshkigal où es-tu?  
  
Ereshkigal (chuchotant): Zut se sont rendu compte que j'était plus là!  
  
Ayame: Eresh, t'est là!  
  
Ereshkigal: Ouais je finissait mon chapitre...  
  
Ayame: Ah ok! Ben tu les as pas loupés là!  
  
Ereshkigal: Bah, c'est kawaï sans plus ça me passait par le tête, alors je l'ai casé!  
  
Ayame (n'écoute absolument pas): Shigurééé!!! Je l'ai trouvée!!! Apporte la corde!  
  
Ereshkigal: C'est bon, c'est bon je viens!  
  
Ayame: Akito c'est bon on en aura pas besoin finalement!  
  
Ereshkigal: Y a Kikito?  
  
Ayame: Ouais c'était une surprise pour si tu était sage!  
  
Ereshkigal (des étoiles dans les yeux) Je suis sage, très sage, extrêmement sage! Veux Kikito!!!!!!  
  
Ayame: Alors on y va!  
  
Ereshkigal: Vi vi, bon cher lecteur s'cusez moi j'ai d'autre tronçonneuses à fouetter!  
  
Si vous avez aimé please review! Et pour le lemon je cogite ferme ,et je me documente! (glisse un regard à Aya) Donc @+ 


	7. Excuses de l'autrice, Gomen nasaiiiiiiii

Interlude  
  
Ereshkigal: Bon, je suis désolée, mais mon inspiration est en panne...  
  
Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, non je ne laisse pas tomber les larmes du bonheur, mais je manque d'inspiration et je ne trouve pas une muse a capturer au lasso!!! ç_ç  
  
Si vous avez des idées, please, envoyez les moi!!!  
  
Je n'arrive a rien, mes phrases s'agencent mal, c'est une catastrophe...  
  
En plus, j'ai un peu delaissé cette fic pour une autre, une originale (pas taper, pas taper!!!) qui prends tout mon temps...  
  
Le chapitre suivant va donc prendre le temps: que je trouve les chansons pour le karaoké (en français ou en anglais?), que je trouve des idées pour le trio de choc...et que je case mon Hana x Uo...  
  
En gros: Osssssssssskour  
  
Kyo: En attendant, nous on est peinards!  
  
Tohru et Yuki: C'est sur!  
  
Ereshkigal: Oh, non en plus ils sont peinards!!!! C'est un crime de lèse-tortureuse!!! Aidez-moiiii!!!! et encore Gomeeeeeeeennn nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! 


	8. Inocence, Inocence

Titre: Les larmes du bonheur  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
E-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: waffy, yaoi et hetero, deux en un quoi ( vous verez bien l'étendue de ma perversion!!!)  
  
Série: Fruit Basket  
  
Couple: ah ah!!! couple c'est à deux non? ben on peut pas dire couple alors!! (perversion quand tu nous tiens!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Y sont pas à moaaaaa!!! Vous croyez vraiment que si Kyo et Yuki étaient à moi je serai là? Non je ferai mumuseuh...  
  
Note: Parce que j'en ai marreuh et que je me suis demandée lequel de ces bishonen je choisirai si j'était Tohru...et que la réponse à été pourquoi choisir?   
  
Note2: Merki à tous ceux qui on reviewer, ça fait très plaisir!!! Donc merci Mimi Yuy, Ffelina, Lyly( t'en fait pas y aura du Kyox Tohru!!!), Lyra, Kaoru, Crys....(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne!)  
  
Note3: Mais c'est que l'intrigue se corse, notre petit Kyo adoré va pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa perversité...  
  
Inocence, Inocence  
  
Le chat se leva de très, très bonne humeur et alla s'entrainer d'un pas leste dehors, sans pour autant oublier d'embrasser Tohru en passant par la cuisine. Alors qu'il faisait ses exercices d'étirement Yuki sortit à son tour dans le jardin et les yeux dans le vague se laissa tomber dans les bras de Kyo, qui surpris ne bougea pas. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux yeux améthystes croisèrent leur jumelle rubis que Kyo se rendit compte que son cousin était parfaitement réveillé.  
  
- Tu me dis pas bonjour baka neko?  
  
- K'so nezumi, qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
  
Yuki baissa la tête l'air penaud et Kyo se pencha pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, et se fit avoir par la souris qui en profita pour capturer les lèvres de sa victime... Puis Yuki partit en sautillant vers la maison non sans avoir tiré la langue à son chat préféré. Kyo resta planté pendant quelque minutes dans la même position, et ce fut Tohru qu'il aperçu en face de lui lorsque son esprit revint à la réalité...Le pauvre chaton n'arrivait pas a bien assimiler les derniers évenements en date...  
  
- Kyo-kun?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Je te demandait ce que tu voulais pour déjeuner...  
  
- Du poireaux et du miso...  
  
- Mais Kyo tu deteste les poireaux et le miso...ça ne vas pas?  
  
- Si, si...  
  
- Eh chaton, ça va refroidir si tu te dépeche pas!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui va refroidir "raton"?  
  
- Ben le bain pardi!  
  
- KOI!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki pouffa, et partit en courant pourchassé par le sweet de Kyo. Yuki commençait à s'habituer à cette situation, et il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à embarraser le pauvre Kyo. Tohru elle semblait s'amuser de la situation et elle se sentait bien entre les deux garçons qu'elle aimait tout autant. Tohru regardait la scène un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis décida qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer à embarraser les deux garçons. Elle commença à déboutonner son blaser tout en montant les escaliers sous les regards curieux de Kyo et Yuki...  
  
- Euh, euh Tohru?  
  
- Oui mon petit Yuki chéri?  
  
- Arg, euh, on peut savoir ce que tu fais?  
  
- Je m'invite!  
  
- Euh, je suis pas sur de tout comprendre là, tu t'invite ou Tohru?  
  
- Ben dans votre bain pardi!  
  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre les deux garçon virèrent tomate bien mur en moins de 3 millième de seconde, méritant ainsi le record du monde. La jeune fille se laissa à rire de bon coeur puis monta s'accaparer le bain, qui elle le savait, resterai vide sinon.  
  
Pendant ce temps Uo et Hana se demandait si leur plan marchait, et rageais contre le manque d'informations.  
  
- Hana-chan que perçois-tu?  
  
- Il fait chaud et moite autour de Tohru, quelque chose l'enveloppe...  
  
- Non, tu ne veux pas dire que...  
  
- Si...elle est dans son bain!  
  
- A une heure pareille, quelle honte!   
  
Les deux adolescente se regardèrent le plus sérieusement du monde, et secouèrent la tête d'un commun accord...  
  
Dans la maison du chien Yuki et Kyo se regardaient de façon méfiante...  
  
-Yuki si tu recommence...  
  
- Vi?  
  
Yuki, la moue innocente contemplait son chat d'un air pleurnichar.  
  
-Nan, c'est pas juste fait pas cette tête! Bon faut que je te parle!  
  
- De quoi?  
  
- Hana et Uo...  
  
Yuki redevint sérieux d'un coup et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres  
  
- Je suis toute ouïe!  
  
- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elles sont pour beaucoup dans nos différents accidents...  
  
- Tiens toi aussi?  
  
- Mouais, et en plus je n'aime pas trop ça...et si on payait nos dettes...  
  
- Ok mais comment?  
  
- Demain soir on va tous au karaoké non?  
  
Yuki se rembrunit immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas le karaoké, toutes les filles présentes le scrutait pendant qu'il chantait et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Le chat le pris délicatement dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais Yuki se raidit instantanement. Devant le regard rubis interrogateur, Yuki baissa la tête.  
  
- Désolé, c'est que je m'attend toujours à ce que tu me frappe...  
  
Kyo recula d'un pas, peiné par les paroles du rat. Certes ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de relation amicale, certes ils se battaient tout le temps, et Yuki avait raison de se méfier, mais quelque chose s'était pincé dans son coeur en entendant ce que Yuki avait avoué.   
  
- Je...suis tellement désolé...mais tu comprendra en temps en heure pourquoi je voulais te battre a tout prix...Puisses-tu me pardonner par le suit de ne pas t'en avoir parlé au moment où je l'ai su...  
  
Kyo regardait dans le vague, et Yuki eut l'impression qu'il se parlait plus à lui même qu'il n'adressait à un quelconque interlocuteur...  
  
-...de toute façon à ce moment là ça n'aura plus aucune importance...  
  
- Kyo-kun?  
  
-...rien n'aura d'importance...mais c'est la meilleure des decisions...  
  
- Kyo, tu me fais peur là!  
  
-...  
  
Yuki prit Kyo dan ses bras jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sorte de sa transe, et tout en le berçant il sentit un très mauvais pressentiment l'aissaillir...  
  
Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la ville deux conspiratrices....conspiraient!  
  
- UO, arrête de râler!  
  
- Hana-chan je ne chanterai PAS ça!  
  
- S'il te plait Uo-chan!  
  
- Pas moyen que je chante du Lorie...  
  
- C'est pas du Lorie,n c'est du Celine Dion!  
  
- Et c'est quoi ce titre: S'il suffisait d'aimer?  
  
- C'est pas mal comme chanson!  
  
- Pas moyen!  
  
- Oh, tu m'enerve, je vais t'envoyer mes ondes empoisonnée dessus!  
  
Uo soupira et songea a une certaine brune, gentille et un peu trop naïve, qui ne savait pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre...  
  
La-ite jolie brune, plus si naïve que ça, s'habillait en chantonnant, pendant que le chat et la sourit, euh, mettait au point l'arme ultime de leur vengeance, qui ne tiendrai qu'en une chanson, la chanson qui allait tout vouloir dire...Cependant là aussi il y a aviat un problème d'accords...  
  
- Kyo je ne veux pas chanter...  
  
- Oui mais toi tu as une voix qui permet de chanter convenablement, moi c'est le récital en miaou majeur!!!  
  
- Mais j'aime pas!!!  
  
- S'il te plait...  
  
Kyo regardait la souris d'un souriant qui fit évidement fondre celle-ci...  
  
- Bon ok, mais à une condition seulement...  
  
- Tout ce que tu veux!  
  
Le chat ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de ses mots...mais il les mesura après quelques mots que la souris lui glissa à l'oreille...La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et comme tout bon plat qui se respecte l'adition que va avec est salée...Le chat venait de le mesurer, mais d'un certain côté c'était très loin de lui déplaire, et tant qu'a miauler, il le ferait avec plaisir pour que sa souris danse...  
  
à suivre  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Ereshkigal: Rappel des loi en vigueur, il est totalement interdit de tuer l'autrice...  
  
Kyo (une hache dans son dos): Mais non, on veut pas te tuer...  
  
Yuki: Kyo a raison, on veut juste que tu souffre!  
  
Kikito: Souffrir, qui a dit ce mot magique? Qui doit souffrir?  
  
Kyo&Yuki: Elle!  
  
Eresh': Vi vi moi!!!Bon, je vais me faire punir^^ pour vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps et pour avoir fait un chapitre si court et pour ne pas être rousse...Bon, je vais me faire punir (menotté par Kikito, et emmmenée) Bon Read&review please!!! Punir, Punir....!!! 


	9. Concerto en miaou

Note de l'auteur : Pas taper !  
  
Bon alors comment vous expliquer que je n'ai absolument aucune excuse ?  
  
Bref, je crois que je vais m'en tenir là et ne pas rejeter la faute sur Aya qui m'a attaché ou sur mon prof sadique qui…  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, ai voulu les volé, pas moyen  
  
Couple : hum trouple comme dirai une certaine reviweuse !!!!  
  
Donc voila la suite  
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
Récital en Miaou majeur !  
  
Quand Tohru descendit dans la cuisine après un bain pris indécemment tard elle fut surprise de trouver Yuki et Kyo en plein conciliabule.  
  
-Hi ! Ca va les garçons ?  
  
-Oui Tohru, alors ce bain?  
  
-Un peu vide!  
  
Les deux garçon restèrent perplexes un moment puis comprenant l'allusion se mirent a rougir furieusement. Tohru, elle se rendait à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Puis se souvenant d'un détail elle retourna dans le salon, déposa une bise rapide sur la joue de kyo et sur celle de Yuki, les dépassa et mis la télé en route. Aussitôt le générique de X de clamp s'afficha et retournant a la cuisine elle se mit en devoir de préparer un succulent poisson au gingembre accompagné d'un soupe de crabe. Elle suspendait de temps en temps ses gestes pour regarder l'écran récitant de mémoire les dialogues. Yuki perplexe se laissait prendre par l'histoire…  
  
-"Tu es toujours aussi mignon Subaru-kun", pauvre Subaru pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient dans les camps opposés!  
  
-Einh, ils s'aiment?  
  
- Oui, en fait la Subaru a 25 et avant lui et Seishirô, quand Subaru avait 16 ans, combattaient les crimes a Tokyo. Ils sont tout les deux magiciens et finalement pendant un an ils on vécu ensembles avec la sœur jumelle de Subaru. Evidemment tout le monde se rendait compte que Sakurakazu s'était attaché aux deux Suméragi, mais il etait nettement plus attaché a Subaru, ils voulaient vivre ensemble plus tard…  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ils ont l'air de vouloir se tuer là!  
  
- Et bien c'est ce qu'on appelle le Destin Kyo-kun! Subaru était très fragile et il allait souvent a l'hopital, un jour une femme désespérée lui a expliqué que son enfant avait besoin d'un rein et elle a pris un scalpel pour voler un rein a Subaru, mais Seishirô s'est interposé, et il aperdu un œil…  
  
- Mais il a sauvé celui qu'il aimait…  
  
Tohru baissait tristement la tête.  
  
- En fait non. Subaru n'osait plus aller voir Seishirô, mais sa sœur Hokuto a réussi à le convaincre et il y est allé. Ca faisait un an le même jour qu'il s'étaient lié d'amitié, mais en entrant dans la chambre il n'a même pas reconnu son ami, le doux vétérinaire avec qui il avait partagé tant de bon moments! Sous le choc du changement de personnalité de la personne qu'il aimait profondément il a fait une rechute et il est tombé dans le coma. Durant son coma il a vu sa sœur se faire assassiner en rêve et peu a peu le choc lui a rappeler une discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Sakurakazumori, le chef d'un secte légendaire d'assassin, les rivaux de la famille Suméragi, les pendant en mal de leur magie.  
  
- Mais Tohru, Sakurakazumori, on dirait le nom de Seishirô ,dit Yuki pas sur de vouloir comprendre   
  
- Oui, c'est comme ça que Subaru s'est rappelé du pacte, le Sakurakazumori devait essayer de l'aimer pendant un an et s'il n'y parvenait pas il devait le tuer. Ils étaient destiné a se retrouver dans des camps opposé, Seishiro dans les dragon du Ciel, destructeur de la Terre et Subaru dans les dragon de la Terre préservateur de la Terre.  
  
- Mais il ne l'a pas tué.  
  
- Non, il est juste parti.  
  
- Et Subaru veut le tuer parce qu'il a bafoué ses sentiments?  
  
- Non, Kyo, Subaru veut le tuer pour l'avoir abandonné, et surtout parce que Seishirô en temps que Dragon de la Terre a eu pour mission de tuer Hokuto la sœur jumelle de Subaru.  
  
- Ca se finit comment?  
  
- Mal.  
  
Les deux garçon s'entre regardèrent, puis finalement ce fut Kyo qui posa la question.  
  
- Mal comment?  
  
- Dans un de leur affrontement Seishirô va arriver à la conclusion qu'il vaut mieux tuer Subaru même si il l'aime, et ensuite se donner la mort. Mais quand il fait le geste impardonnable il se trouve blessé a mort sans même savoir comment puisque Subaru n'a pas bougé. Il se rappelle les dernières paroles d'Hokuto qui lui avait lancé un sort. Si Seishiro essayait de tuer Subaru son geste se retournerait contre lui. Au moment de mourir il dit les trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit a Subaru: "Je t'aime".  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent sans voix, c'était vraiment une histoire horrible, ou les chroniques d'une vie gâchée à tous les niveaux.  
  
- Waou!  
  
- C'est triste!  
  
- Ouais, c'est clair le raton a raison!  
  
- Voilà pourquoi je sais ce que je vais chanter ce soir. C'est une chanson française que j'ai entendue une fois que j'ai aimé et que je me suis faite traduire, parce que je suis nulle en français!  
  
- Ah, on a hâte de t'entendre Tohru!  
  
- Bon à table!  
  
Ils mangèrent tous en silence tout en regardant le second épisode de la série préférée de Tohru. Ils devaient s'avouer que l'histoire d'amour des deux garçons qu'ils avaient aux premiers abords pris pour des ennemis mortels faisait très étrangement échos dans leur chair. Même Kyo se sentait touché, se rappelant que son temps était compté lui aussi. Pas un an, juste un peu plus. Mais au moins il aurait des souvenirs qui durerait pour lui une éternité, car a force d'emmagasiner des souvenirs, maintenant il luis suffisait de fermer les yeux pour les voir, de bloquer sa respiration pour sentir leur odeur, et quelque part du fonds de son enfer qui l'engloutirait rein que de percevoir qu'ils existaient sur cette terre, rien que l'infime note de musique de l'éclat de rire de Tohru ou celle plus infime encore de la voix de Yuki lui préserverait un bout de paradis intouchable. Kyo sourit tendrement. Yuki surpris ce regard et se fit mentalement note de parler à son cousin. Quelque chose murmurait dans les ténèbres de son âme quelque chose d'extrêmement inquiétant, quelque chose qui le poussait à emmagasiner des images de Kyo. Mais pour l'instant il devait surtout se concentrer sur la chanson qu'il devrait chanter le soir même, une chanson de mécano.   
  
"Bof ça ne doit pas non plus me traumatiser, et puis Hana et Uo doivent aussi se rendre compte que l'amour n'est pas seulement réservé aux autres!!!"  
  
Yuki sourit doucement son visage illuminé par un rayon de soleil coupa le souffle a Tohru et à Kyo. Celui-ci se pencha sans réfléchir sur son cousin pour l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que de sa main libre il attirait Tohru près de lui. La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras pendant que Kyo se séparait de Yuki. Il soupira de bonheur entre ses deux amours.  
  
-Kyo tu ne te transformes pas?  
  
- Euh, c'est vrai ça! Je ne me suis pas transformé!   
  
Pris d'une soudaine inspiration Kyo balança Tohru sur Yuki qui s'était rapproché. Ils tombèrent en tas sur le tapis mais Yuki ne se transforma pas.  
  
- Booon, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais pourvu que ça dure!!!  
  
- Mmmhph…   
  
- Eyh, c'est quoi ce bordel, vous faite quoi là?  
  
- Je crois qu'on appelle ça se rouler un….  
  
- Je sais comment on appelle ça sale rat!  
  
- Ben pourquoi tu poses la question alors?  
  
- Non mais y en a marre je sui…mmmhph…  
  
Tohru qui avait profité de ce que Kyo braillait la bouche ouverte pour y enfourner sa langue en guise de baillon. Kyo sous le coup de l'étonnement ne répondit d'abord pas, puis timidement répondit à la jeune fille. Quand elle eut finit elle se redressa un peut rougissante…  
  
- Désolée Kyo, mais tu commençait a crier et en fait c'était ça ou le sceau d'eau sur la tête. Alors j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être plus agréable, en fin de compte…  
  
- N't'excuse pas!  
  
- En fait c'est que je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer le fait que vous vous transformiez pas. En temps normal vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez mais moi j'aurait du mal a vous toucher…  
  
Elle baissa tristement la tête et Kyo pris d'un accès de tendresse la serra contre lui. Après une heures de papouilles [nan pas de lemon, je sais que je dois me faire pardonner mais je peux kan même pas mettre mon sadisme au placard!!!] il se changèrent pour aller au Karaokéclub.   
  
Tohru descendit les escaliers, vêtue d'un corsaire beige, d'un débardeur vert pomme assortit à ses sandales, un foulard sable noué a son cou. Devant l'air interrogateur de Yuki, Tohru détache ce dernier pour dévoiler deux impression suçons de chaque côté de son cou. Yuki rougit et la jeune fille laissa tomber malicieusement:  
  
- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas des vampires sinon je serai morte, dévorée par l'amour!  
  
Elle saisit promptement le collier en cuir que portait Yuki (cadeau de Haru) sur la chemise blanche (cadeau d'Ayamé ce qui expliquait l'immense souris brodée dans le dos, souris entrelacée avec un serpent) Tohru se dit qu'il était plus que probable que Yuki n'ait pas vraiment vu la broderie. Kyo descendit a son tour, un pantalon en cuir noir [baaaaaveuh, euh pardon!] et une chemise rouge sang soulignant ses yeux [ Qui veut des mouchoirs? Ne bavez pas par terre! Pollueur payeurs!] Tohru et Yuki les yeux assombris d'une étrange lueur regardait le chat avidement. Se trompant sur leur regards Kyo voulut s'enfuir.  
  
- Je suis ridicule einh?  
  
- Non Kyo!  
  
- Mais allez-y dites le que je suis ridic…mmphm  
  
Yuki s'était éperdument jeté dans le bras de Kyo lui roulant le patin du siècle.   
  
Kyo à bout de souffle releva le visage vers les deux autres.  
  
- Dites, ça devient une habitude de me bâillonner! Remarque, je ne m'en plains pas du tout!  
  
- Kyo?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- T'es trop sexy pour ton bien!  
  
Le roux piqua un fard et regarda le bout de ses boots pendant une éternité! Il fallut y aller bien qu'appréhendant les deux garçons ruminait méchamment leur veangeance.  
  
( A suivre)  
  
Eresh': Valà après très longtemps le retour de moi-même.Chuis désolée, c la fote a Aya il avait paumé les clé des menottes. Bon faut que je retourne a mes devoirs, en espérant que ça vous a plus. R&R. 


	10. Mujer con una mujer

Auteur: Ereshkigal

Note de l'auteur: Hum, salut tout le monde, après moult sollicitations et malgré le peu de review...kyahhhhh je rigole, pas taper, naaan pas les tomateuhhhhh! Peu peuh *recrache une tomate* je disait donc que je rigolais...bon en gros excusez moi du retard, Muse s'était enfuie dans les champs et avec elle Inspiration...Mais me revoilà!!! Espérons que ça va vous plaire! Mais avant tout: réponse au review (depuis celle de la note, pas depuis le début sinon je crois que je meurs)!

Mylennia: Comme tu vois j'ai pris mon temps, j'espère que la suite (Chap 8,9 &10) te plaisent! J'ai galléré kan même! T'en fait pas je compte bien la finir cette fic!

Kaorulabelle: Ben non, t'en fait je vais pas les abandonner Uo et Hana! En plus chuis sure que ces deux là me le ferai payer! Merci pour tes review ça me fait toujours plaisir de faire plaisir à ceux qui lisent mes fic!

Lyly, alias Lyla-chan: Merci pour tes encouragement et pour ta fidélité! Voici la suite que tu attendais! Et Yuki va chanter!!!

Yuki: Nan d'abord je refuse!

Eresh': Et depuis kan tu as le droit de faire ça?

Yuki: Euh, je ne l'ai pas mais je le prends!

Eresh': Mais oui bien sûr! *sors une clé dans sa poche* Tu sais ce que c'est ça?

Yuki: Nan! *devient pâle*

Eresh': Siiii! Et si t'es pas sage je lui rend la clé, à Kikito pour qu'il t'enferme et on rebaptise la fic:" Comment faire frire un rat en 3 leçons" kes t'en dit?

Yuki: Pitiééé je peux même chanter la danse des Canards: C'est la danses des canard qui en sortant de la marre...

Eresh': Bon garçon! Non mais! Il s'y croyait lui!

Bisous Lyla, et j'espère que la suite te décevra pas!

Suzaka no miko: j'espère que ce chapitre aussi sera lu et approuvé! lol! Merci pour tes encouragements!

Mich': Ben tu vois finalement je la continue cette fic! Et normalement elle ne laissera aucun des perso seul, enfin, disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça...bref lis tu verra! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

Mel kiss: Ben le UoxHana est en route et en bonne route d'ailleurs! Pour ce chapitre-ci oui le suivant! Surprise! lol! ^___^ poutous

Tanianka: Merci pour les félicitations, et pour Yuki et Tohru qui se jettent sur Kyo, comment résister? Nan sérieusement faut pas oublier que du temps a passé à chaque fois comme entre les essayages et les répétitions en décors réels...du coup Yuki s'est habitué à l'idée et comme il était tout sauf spontané et qu'il enviait beaucoup Kyo tout en refoulant ses sentiments sous un masque, il se retrouve pour la première fois à pouvoir être lui-même et il en profite tant qu'il peut...Faut pas oublier que ce garçon beau comme un dieu n'a pas eu d'enfance et que psychologiquement il a la maturité sentimentale d'un môme de dix ans...donc ses accès d'espièglerie et de tendresse sont normaux. Pour Tohru c'est différent c'est Hana et Uo qui l'ont conseillée, et elle commence peu à peu à s'ouvrir, à vivre pour elle même et a ne plus tenir le rôle de la jeune fille parfaite un peu ignorante voulant bien faire...Elle a grandit avec son amour pour Kyo et Yuki, et elle se dit qu'après tout il faut profiter du moment présent, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...comme pour sa mère...Voilà espérant t'avoir donné une explication convaincante...

Melusine2: Salut, merci pour ton petit mot...Ben saumon girl est peut-être un peu moins saumonesque ici? Enfin malgré cet inconvénient j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

DevilAngel: Chère tordue, tu as frappé à la bonne porte, voici la suite! Vive les esprits tordus!!!lol

Mimi yuy: Salut ô toi qui m'avais laissé ma toute première review pour cette fic et qui la suit, toi vénérée pour ton talent!! Merci pour tes encouragements qui me font toujours reprendre mon clavier quand je suis découragée!!! Et en espérant ne pas te décevoir!!!

Selvina: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Naya: Voili voilou la suite! Et là c'est de la discussion musicale! lol au fait *regarde un énorme camion de kleenex devant sa fenêtre* je te les fait livrer ou les mouchoirs? lollll! Nan j'ai pô eu de dessins...snif!

Onigir-san: Merci je vais essayer de continuer comme ça! lol

Avatar.of.night: Merci, c'est vraiment très agréable ce que tu me dit *rougit* je pense quand même pas avoir autant de mérite que tu m'en prête! Par contre si les autres veulent se prosterner à tes pieds c'est le moment car je t'avoue que c'est ta review qui m'a fait réagir et qui m'a fait me dire que je devrai écrire le chapitre 10...Pour le lemon je crois que ce sera sûrement dans quelque chapitre si je me motive un bon coup! lol! Encore merci

Disclaimer:j'espère que z'ai oublié personne auquel cas laissez moi une review!!! Comment ça c'est de l'abus? Ben vi, et pourkoi pas einh? Ah si....Ils sont pas a moi! Encore heureux, les pauvres! ^____________________^

                Mujer con una mujer ou la leçon du Destin

Valà, on y était! Evidemment pourquoi avoir un salon privé einh, quand toute la salle peut avoir les yeux braqués sur vous! Voilà, maintenant le groupe de six filles devant la scène faisaient des remarque sur son physique...Si les regards continuaient à le transpercer il finirait par sentir ses vêtements fondre. Ce qui était réconfortant c'est qu'Uo et Hana semblait très attentives et la chanson était véritablement superbe! Mecano...le choix de Kyo, donc son choix également.

Tohru fixait Yuki qui commençait lentement, sensuellement à balancer des hanches sur le tempo...

 _Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main  
Ca n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale  
Là où le doute s'installe  
C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table_

Yuki planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hana qui tenait sur ses genoux la main d'Uo, les doigts fortement entrelacés. Hana lui sourit imperceptiblement... Yuki se sourit intérieurement et accentua son déhanchement...

_Quand elles sont seules, comme elles n'ont rien à perdre  
Après les mains, la peau de tout le reste  
Un amour qui est secret  
Même nues, elles ne pourraient le cacher  
Alors, sous les yeux des autres  
Dans la rue, elles le déguisent en amiti  
L'une d'elles dit que c'est mal agir  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire.  
  
_

C'est en voyant Uo se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hana que Yuki se rendit compte que cette chanson ne semblait pas inconnue du tout au deux filles...Il continuât cependant avec plaisir sa physionomie entière illuminée d'un sourire intérieur...

_Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme_

C'est en regardant Kyo, tenant Tohru fermement serrée contre lui, cette dernière souriant au show de Yuki, les yeux rivés à ceux de la souris, que Yuki décida de finir la chanson non plus pour Hana et Uo seulement mais également pour eux, ils étaient eux aussi des colombes blanches...__

_ Je ne veux pas les juger  
Je ne veux pas jeter la première pierre  
Et si, en poussant la porte  
Je les trouve bouche-à-bouche dans le salon  
  
Je n'aurais pas l'audace de tousser  
Si ça me dérange, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller  
Avec mes pierres elles construiraient leur forteresse  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme_  
  
Oh, oui ils s'étaient construit une forteresse, et lui il était enfin sortit de lui même, il était enfin sorti de cet enfer qui était sa vie, de ce désert gelé ou personne ne pouvait venir, personne sauf le tempétueux Kyo qui remplissait cet espace de sa fougue de ses coups, mais qui le faisait à chaque fois se sentir encore plus seul encore plus abandonné, encore plus inhumain...Peut-être parce que son coeur s'était endormi enfermé dans cette pièce noire et froide, peut-être parce qu'au tréfonds de lui quelque part un garçonnet hurlait toute sa souffrance...

_L'une d'elles dit que c'est mal agir  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire  
  
Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme  
  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme_  
  


"Nous sommes des colombes" se dit Yuki, que personne ne nous enlève jamais ce que nous avons découvert...et peut-être qu'avec le temps, je découvrirait enfin ce que c'est un monde tout blanc, sans peur, sans souffrance...Un monde où celui que je suis vraiment pourrait vivre en paix avec Tohru et Kyo...Nous ne faisons plus qu'un parce que nous avons tant souffert que toute nos joies se rejoignent...

Yuki descendit de la scène essayant d'éviter les filles hystériques qui voulait lui mettre la main aux fesses et s'assit promptement à côté de Tohru. Il regarda Hana et Uo qui semblait extrêmement amusées par la tournure des choses! 

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très très surprises, je me trompe?

- Nan tu ne te trompes pas Yuki! En fait c'est notre chanson depuis longtemps!

Les trois autre les regardèrent la mâchoire pendante jusqu'au sol, puis devant leur air médusés les deux jeunes filles partirent d'un rire joyeux!

- On se demandait si un jour vous vous en rendriez compte!

- Je...euh...je suis très heureuse pour vous!

- Merci Tohru!

- Tu ne nous en veux pas?

-Non Hana-chan...je crois que je comprends et puis je crois que quelque part au fond de moi je m'en doutait un peu!

- Euh, ben, euh je crois que nous aussi on est ravis pour vous, einh chaton?

- Einh, euh oui!

- Super, nous sortons entre couples, enfin si je puis m'exprimer ainsi!

Les trois autres sourirent puis il se mirent a manger un peu attendant que ce soit leur tour de chanter...Yuki était perdu dans ses pensées contemplant un Kyo totalement détendu rire et se chamailler avec Uo. Apparemment le chat n'avait pas assimilé très difficilement l'échec de sa vengeance. "Tant mieux!" se dit Yuki alors qu'un affreux doutes l'assaillait...Il le repoussa gentiment se jurant de le considérer le lendemain.

Il suivit Tohru des yeux alors qu'elle montait sur scène, puis se rapprocha de Kyo. Il eut un léger sursaut quant la main du roux se glissa dans la sienne... Le "qu'en-diras-t-on" était encore très important a ses yeux...Il envoyât valdinguer cette pensée stupide pour se concentrer sur Tohru. Une chansons de Mecano, là aussi. [Nan chuis pas fan, je vous assure!!lol] La jeune fille entama la chanson, provoquant la chair de poule de toute l'assistance...

_Je sais bien qu'un jour le jour viendra_

_- Sera t'il trop tôt ou trop tard ?-_

_Où nous repartirons tous les trois _

_Sur des chemins qui nous séparent_

_Ce qui monte un jour devra descendre_

_-le feu ne laisse que des cendres-_

_Ce jour là il est loin il me semble_

_Aussi longtemps qu'on est ensemble, _

_Je ne veux même pas y penser..._

Les deux garçons se demandaient comment une telle chanson pouvait exister, une chanson écrite exprès pour eux, une chanson qui racontait précisément ce qu'il ressentait. Kyo coula un regard sur Yuki qui semblait bouleversé. Tohru elle gardait sa voix chargée d'émotions qui faisaient frémir l'assemblée totalement hypnotisée et silencieuse

_Mais si un jours le vent devait virer de bord_

_Je sais qu'ensemble on resterai les seuls a bord_

_C'est une histoire à trois_

_Qui ne ressemble pas_

_A ces histoires d'amours_

_Histoire de cinéma_

_C'est une histoire à trois_

_Je suis eux ils sont moi_

_Je suis leur voix, ils sont mes mots et ma musique..._

Comment des étrangers avaient-ils réussit à mettre le doigt sur ses sentiment de la sorte alors que lui-même cherchait un nom, un façon de les déterminés? Alors que lui même ne trouvait pas les mots...il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa joue, pendant que la choses qui murmurait dans son coeur, la chose tapie dans l'obscurité lui susurrait que cette chanson était le reflet de ce qu'ils vivaient, et que cette chanson ne finissait sûrement pas bien...Il fit taire son démon tapis dans l'obscurité! "Tout ira bien!!!" Si il le disait tous les jours tout irait effectivement bien!

_Nous ne sommes que trois petits moustiques_

_Autour de l'ampoule électrique_

_Qui voudrait traverser la lumière_

_Pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière_

_Et si cette ampoule était la Terre_

_Et qu'il fallait tourner autour_

_Et payer de notre vie entière _

_Le prix qu'il faut payer toujours_

_Pour avoir voulu s'envoler..._

_Mais si un jours le vent devait virer de bord_

_Je sais qu'ensemble on resterai les seuls a bord_

_C'est une histoire à trois_

_Qui ne ressemble pas_

_A ces histoires d'amours_

_Histoire de cinéma_

_C'est une histoire à trois_

_ Je suis eux ils sont moi_

_Je suis leur voix, ils sont mes mots et ma musique_

Yuki le sentait, Yuki le savait, Yuki en était conscient, mais Yuki ne voulait pas savoir, Yuki l'ignorât donc, cette petite voix qui lui répétait le vers de la chanson "et payer de notre vie entière le prix qu'il faut payer toujours"... Tout se paye, tout et surtout le bonheur! Ils sentait venir la fin de la chanson avec appréhension...On entrait dans le côté sérieux...ils étaient pêcheurs, ils étaient heureux et c'était ça le plus dangereux...

_Si un jour s'arrête la musique_

_Et s'il faut continuer de vivre_

_Je regarderai partir le cirque_

_Et je refermerai le livre_

_De cette drôle d'histoire à trois_

_Pourvu que je ne pleure pas_

_Quand la musique s'arrêtera..._

Voilà, il le savait parfaitement de toute façon que rien ne pouvait bien se terminer mais alors pourquoi ces larmes? A côté de lui Kyo aussi avait les yeux humides...Tohru illuminée par les projecteurs paraissait transfigurée, et ils comprirent, ils comprirent leur armures respectives, en l'espace d'un battement de coeur, chacun compris ce qu'était l'autre...au delà même des apparences... Yuki l'homme-enfant, la responsabilité, l'apparence d'un jeune homme, mais la fragilité sentimentale de ceux qui ont trop souffert, hurlant au fond d'eux...Tohru, pas si innocente mais avec une obsession d'être parfaite pour racheter la vie de sa mère, enfant grandie trop vite et sans le droit d'être "comme les autres", enfant qui se cache au fond d'elle sous un masque de perfection trop fondu en elle, trop présent et si peu semblable à elle même: La joyeuse Tohru aux allusions perverse, la Tohru vivante, non statufiée par le rôle qu'elle porte et se donne...Et Kyo, le chat qui ne voulait pas vivre sous peine d'aimer ça, ne pas soupirer derrière une liberté, ne pas vivre pour quelqu'un ni pour soi même, ne rien avoir à quoi se rattacher sinon soi...Kyo si conscient que de toute façon s'était perdu d'avance, mais qui s'en fichait qui voulait profiter...Tous les trois connectés les un aux autres, révélateur les uns des autres...

Pourtant tout au fond de la salle une ombre planait sur ce bonheur naissant...une ombre, un augure de malheur....   

          (À suivre)

====================================================================

Eresh': Nan me tuez pas!!!! Je sais je sais ce chapitre devient de plus en plus sombre, mais je suis désolée c'est comme ça que je voulait le faire tourner...Ne me tuez pas!!! Et pis de toute façon Kikito me défendrait avec sa nouvelle tronçonneuse toute neuve! Ben il est où?

Aya: C'est à dire que Shiguré a vus de lycéennes passer, il les a suivit, et Kikito d'amour a suivit Shiguré pour tuer les lycéennes...il reste que toi et moi...

Eresh': Chouette *panik* euh ben on va aller les chercher!

Aya: Nan nan, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter....

Eresh': Oskour!!! Bon si vous avez aimé, si vous voulez que je continue, motivez moi, dans le cas contraire, dites le moi aussi!!!! Vite mon baladeur avec les chansons de Mecano, c'est ma seule chance: "Une histoire à trois" et "Mujer con una mujer"...Review please! 


	11. Anonce de l'auteur pour la fin de la fic

**Eresh'**: Hi! Vacances donc updates!!! Snif, la fic est bientôt terminée ! M'enfin vaut mieux parce que sinon on commencerai à tourner en rond !!! Lol

Bon j'aimerai avant out avoir votre avis sur la suite des événements : j'ai plusieurs fin possibles en tête, les deux ont leur charme et je n'arrive pas à me décider !

1) Une fin ou un couple à trois survivrai à toutes les épreuves (je ne dis rien de plus sinon, y a pas d'intérêt).

2) Une autre fin ou un des personnages connaîtrait un destin tragique et où les deux autres vivraient leur amour en son souvenir avec une ellipse temporelle dans le futur…

3) Enfin une fin purement tragique ou notre Kikito national ferait un massacre sur les trois tourtereaux et une fin plus space qui pourrait s'ouvrir sur une autre fic que j'ai en tête…

_Rappel des lois en vigueur dans le monde des Fictions :_

_1) __Les menaces sont motivantes mais en moindre proportion_

_2) __Un auteur blessé est un auteur qui n'écrit plus aussi vite…_

_3) __Les encouragements font les doigts plus agiles à caresser les touches du clavier_

_4) __Le public est roi, mais un auteur mort est un auteur qui n'écrira plus jamais la suite !_

_5) __Toute attaque sur ma maison entraîne une destruction de mon ordi et des ébauches de chapitres_

Merci de votre aide !!! Répondez moi vite pour que je puisse voir la tournure que ma fic doit prendre et que je mette en ligne le chapitre 10 au plus vite!!!

Pour toutes suggestion veuillez presser le petit bouton en bas de la page. Si vous avez des idées que vous voudriez voir apparaître faites-moi en part, j'essayerai de les intégrer ! Ziboux


End file.
